Flirting isn't the right plan
by x-X-E-N-O-x
Summary: Hinata Sights Uchiha-san flirting with any girl,she just smiles and walks past him but she is hurt. Sasuke repeats everytime he see's Hinata to make her jealous,what he dosen't see is Hinata hurt. Was this the right choice? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Yin-Yang: I'm so cruel for making this i guess?

(Cause I made Sasuke flirting with every girl he see's infront of Hina but i bet you don't know the reason why!)

Sasuke: You should be!

Yin-Yang: Thanks emo-teme!

Naruto: Finally someone agrees with me!

Yin-Yang: Yea-! W-What are you doing here,your not even in the story!!

Naruto: But i will be right?

Sasuke: _Please say no, Please say no..._

Yin-Yang: Yeah! In this chapter lol you know i was joking about you not being in the story!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Yin-Yang: _Fufufu_.. Naru-kun is so cuddly! -huggles-

Naruto: -Blush-

_

* * *

_

_My name is Hinata Hyuuga.. I am currently 18 now, I have white orbs with a hint of lavender eyes, Dark Purple shoulder length hair with bangs.._

_People say I'm too soft but I never thought I was.. I was forced out of the hyuuga mansion due to lack of leadership and not taking things seriously_

_My closest friends are Naruto-kun,Kiba-kun,Neji-nii-san,Ten-chan,Temari-chan,and Ino-chan._

_Naruto Is my inspiration,he acts as if he's my brother,he has courage,he is active,protective.. He was my crush since I was 12 years old..I gave_

_up on him at the age of 14 because I realized he loved Sakura-chan,a girl with the same personality as Naruto but attractive. I wish him good _

_luck on his goal to be noticed by her.._

_Kiba is also acts as a brother,he is friendly,he is protective,and trustworthy.. He used to have a crush on me but he approached a different girl._

_I'm happy for him and his girlfriend,He also has a dog named Akamaru and without Akamaru, Kiba would be crushed so he loves to play with_

_him when he is bored but mostly all the time.. He takes him everwhere, find that sweet.._

_Neji-Nii-San is my cousin. He can be overprotective when it comes to me in danger zone,going outside,well basically anything that is_

_considering going out to places where i'm alone.. It can be irritating but I'm glad he cares.._

_Ten-Ten is like my sister,she had a crush on Neji but was rejected when she confessed to him,after a year of misery Kiba comforted Ten-Ten._

_I found that sweet,she loves weapons and goes to Dojo's every other week. Ten-Ten always cheers me up by going out shopping,whenever_

_I wanted to go alone she brings Temari and Ino. I'm glad there is a sister-like friend around me._

_Temari is very athletic,she usually cheers me up when I fail P.E. by taking me out to a Yoga classes so I am more relaxed. Temari is very_

_amazing,she is attractive because she is strong for a girl but Temari dosen't care as long as she has me and everyone else instead of a_

_group of flirting girls._

_Ino used to be a friend of Sakura because they both liked a boy name Sasuke Uchiha. They became rivals after that. Ino noticed Sakura_

_had the hots for Uchiha-san but she didn't care for him anymore since she has Shikamaru. After that she saw me bullied by Sakura._

_She got very angry so she had to threaten Sakura to leave. That's how we became friends. I'm glad she was there for me when we were_

_about 8 years old, 10 years ago.._

End of Chapter One..

* * *

Yin-Yang: That was fun to write.

Hinata: We barely spoke..

Yin-Yang: Don't worry Hina-hime! Everyone will speak in the next chapter!

Sasuke: I will get to speak to right?

Yin-Yang: Maybe.. I think I won't make you speak but you only do certain

actions infront of Hina-chan..

Sasuke&Hinata: Cruel!

Yin-Yang: Exactly my point! But it'll get better soon besides it's just

jealousy Hina-hime!

Hinata: -sniffle sob-

Yin-Yang: -whispers to sasuke-

Sasuke: -blush,Hugs Hinata-

Hinata: -smiles-


	2. Chapter 2

Yin-Yang: I got nothing..

Hinata: Disclaimer! Yin-Yang does not own Naruto!

Yin-Yang: -sob- I do not won Naruto but if i did I'd make Sakura dead i'm sorry it's true!

Ino: But she does own this story!

Yin-Yang: Yes, Yes I do! Enjoy!

* * *

"Neji-nii-san,wake up,I've made breakfest! You might want to hurry because then it'll get cold.." Hinata shook Neji who was snoring. 

ZzZzZzz,Snore.

"Get up! I'm going to go shopping soon.." Hinata sighed but then smiled.

Neji shot his position up. "I'm going. To.Go.Eat.But.. Be careful,I don't want my cousin hurt."

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry.I'll be fine,Everyone around me is fine."

Neji scoffed,but then nodded.

"I'll be leaving!" Hinata open the door and sunshine hit her face. 'Today will be a fine day..Right?' Hinata hoped,and started walking towards the food market just around the corner. "Yahoo!" A running blonde boy with whiskers approached Hinata. "Ah! Naruto-kun,How are you?" Hinata smiled. "I was just shopping,when I saw you I thought if you were busy.." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh? What a coincidence,your shopping too? Well,since i'm not busy why don't we shop together?" "Eh,it is a coincidence! Where should we stop by?" "Well,Naruto-kun we should stop by the food market first." "Sure that sounds great! I'm running out anyways.." "Yeah,me too!" Hinata and Naruto started to walk to the food market.

Naruto stopped. "Naruto-kun? What's the matter?" Hinata turned facing Naruto who had a shocked expression. "Hinata,Can we go somewhere else?" Naruto faked a smile. Hinata turned around and saw the spiked raven haired boy caressing the pink haired girl. Hinata smiled at Sakura who was looking at her just as the the raven haired boy,no..Uchiha Sasuke.. After she turned away she frowned. "Naruto let's get ramen! Okay? After that i'll make you a jumbo ramen bowl! Let's go!" Hinata cheered up Naruto and grabbed his wrist starting to sprint. Naruto smiled,not a fake smile but a bright one with a hint of sadness in it. Hinata just smiled.

"Sakura,_NEVER_ speak of this.." Sasuke glared and walked off. 'Heh. Hinata was there huh? I find her interesting..'

"Sasuke-kun! Wait,why!? We just started!" Sakura reached her hand out to him but he just continued walking.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata Ended up at Naruto's apartment after shopping at the food market.

Slurp. Slurp.

"It's good ramen Hina-chan! How do you make it or where did you find the recipe!?" Naruto made a grin which meant he was fully recovered from a while ago.

"It's a family recipe,I can teach you if you'd like?" Hinata smiled. "It's okay,anyways let's get back to shopping since we already went to the food market." Naruto took his bowl and started cleaning the bowl. "Ah,Hinata can you come with me to the clothes department after this?" Naruto shouted since Hinata was walking down the hall to the bathroom. "Sure!" Hinata entered the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto and Hinata were walking down to the clothing Department.

"Hinata male or female first?" Naruto looked at the flushed Hinata who was shocked at his question.

"Do you want to seperate then?" Naruto had a confused look on his face. "S-sure.." Hinata sighed and ran off to the womans section. While she was searching for an outfit she bumped into 3 girls. "Ah,I'm so sorry!" Hinata bowed. "Eh? Hinata?! What are you doing here?!" Hinata looked up and saw Ten-Ten,Temari,and Ino. "Ten-chan,Ino-chan,Tem-chan,hello! I was shopping and bumped into Naruto so we are shopping together. What're you doing here?" Hinata smiled. "We were buying clothes for a concert at the central park,we bought tickets for the first row,wanna come because i got an extra!" Ten-Ten handed Hinata a ticket. "A-KAT-SU-KI Trio..Never heard of them but sounds nice!"Hinata smiled "Hinata your clothes are tight right?"Temari looked at her up and down her figure. "Yes.." Hinata sighed. "Let's get you new clothes and an outfit for the concert because Akatsuki Trio sing rock!" Ino started searching for a couple of outfits. "O-kay.." Hinata sighed.

Ino picked out a mini jean skirt,a black tube top with red stripes going across with black sleeve gloves leaving her fingers open,and a red short sleeve hoodie jacket that dosen't have buttons on it to clip,so you leave it open and black combat boots. "It's for the concert okay Hinata-chan?"

Ten-Ten picked out a full outfit that was combined. It had a red belt hanging from the waist tilting a bit down on one side,top of it was a pink collar,it had no sleeves. Brown dress shirt attached to a pink skirt underneath. Around the waist was a thick pink stripe. With thigh length brown stockings. "It's cute isn't it Hinata-chan? You should wear it often okay?"

Temari picked out a lavender dress,it had a white lace around the top,then a light green ribbon around the waist of the dress. Near the bottom was decorated with curving lines in the color light green. "It's pretty right? It's better to wear it at parties huh Hinata-chan.."

Hinata picked out a yellow and lavender striped hoodie with a yellow skirt. she picked out a tan leather boots with white knee length stockings.

"I think I'm done..Let's go find Naruto now.." Hinata suggested. "Okay you can go,were paying for your clothes we picked out for you okay? We'll meet you at the boys section okay?" Temari planned. "Okay!" Hinata started searching for Naruto. "Naruto-kun,you bought your stuff already!?" Hinata blinked. "Yeah so i was waiting.." Naruto yawned. "Tired right?" Hinata smiled. "Yeah.." "Why don't i walk you home to be safe..Well..after Ten-chan,Tem-chan,and Ino-chan meet us here." Hinata looked around to check if they were here. "They were here?" Naruto asked. "Yes" Hinata simply answered. "Okay were here." The 3 girls gave there bags to Hinata. "Thank you how about you come with me to walk sleepy naruto home?" "Sure!" The trio smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks for taking me home everyone!" Naruto smiled. "No problem." They turned there backs and discussed they should get a job.

"Why don't we all work at the Cafe near Central Park,they need more waitresses and you know how cute the outfits are!" Ten-Ten and Ino squealed. "That sounds fun! Let's go register right now!" Temari grinned. "I forgot to ask you when the concert was.." Hinata asked. "In two days,on..Saturday at 4:30 P.M." Temari responded. Hinata nodded. "okay,i'm free on that time!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They entered the cafe and went to the cashier. "Hello,How may I help you?" A girl with red hair and glasses smiled. "Hello,were here for a sign-up for a job here.." Ten-Ten responded. "Okay,here are the register forms" The girl handed out a packet. "Okay,we'll fill these out. One second" They sat down at a table,and began filling in the spaces. "Take your time.." The girl sat there smirking at them 'The girls are pretty soon enought they will attract more customers..' "We're done,do we start working now?" Temari asked. "Soon,I will inform our boss,you may come if you want,after he accepted I will show you around and how things go around here." "Thank you..Umm.." Ten-Ten searched her outfit for a name tag. "Karin,Call me Karin." "Okay." Hinata,Temari,Ino,And Ten-Ten smiled.

They walked across the hallway from the restroom and came upon stairs. "Up there is our boss's office,let's go up." Karin informed. Karin walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Yes?" A man's voice answered to Karin. "We have new employees..I think they will attract more customers..Shall I introduce them,boss?" "Yes,I hope it's true they will be attracting more customers since they have been lowering the balance since the Akatsuki Trio came.." The man scoffed. "Wait,Before you call them up,call me by my name.." "I understand.." Karin walked dowstairs. "He would like to see you.." Karin smiled. "Thank you.." Ino smiled back as well as Temari,Ten-Ten,and Hinata. Hinata walked up first and knocked. "Yes?" The man answered. "I am.. Hinata Hyuuga,signed up for waitressing for your cafe.." "Are there more of you?" "Yes,I shall introduce them.." "Why don't you come in?" "Thank you." Hinata opened the door. "Sit down.." The man with red hair insisted. "Thank you." The girls said. "Introduce yourselves." "Ten-Ten" "Temari" "Ino Yamanaka" "Hinata Hyuuga"

"These girls are attractive..Great personality..' He thought. "Nice to meet you,I am your boss,you may call me Sasori." "Nice to meet you Sasori-san." Hinata smiled. 'Cute,I hope more will come from them..' "Now you have introduced yourselves to me I want you to start working. You may leave the office." Sasori smirked. "Thank you." The girls said. And walked downstairs. "Karin we were accepted,we should start working but our clothes?" Ino squealed. 'Cute..' Karin smirked. "In the dressing room,it's near the female's restroom." "Thank you" Temari&Ten-Ten bowed there head and they started walking to the dressing room. "Cute!" Ino&Ten-Ten squealed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow,Hinata you look so cute in the lavender outfits! Ten-Ten you look great showing off your legs with the green outfits! Ino you look like anybody's girl,Temari your one cool chic,all the boys would come around anytime now!" Karin complimented. As soon as they started cleaning more and more boys came in talking about the girls. They weren't mean comments but really flattering comments. 'This is going to be fun watching them attract more guys..' Karin smirked. "Girls it's time for your break you can just sit around!" Karin called out. Some boys were already flirting with them.

Towards Hinata some boys said some flirts like, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, Id put U and I together" "What is live ? Live is love. Whats love ? Love is kissing. Whats kissing ? Come here and I show you." "You got the style. You got the intelligence and you sure got the body!" "It must have been a rainy day when you were born..Heaven was crying 'cus it lost its most beautiful angel!" "You're eyes are soft en tender,as sweet as they can be.There's one thing you must remember, you are the one for me!!!"

Towards Ten-Ten some boys said "Love is in the air... shit if only I had a plane right now ..." "Your daddy must be a terrorist 'cus you're DA BOMB!" "Hello, I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart" "Do you believe in love at first sight,or do i have to walk by you again?" "Girls are like domain names..The one's I like are already taken.." "I know milk does a body good, but damn how much have you been drinking it?"

Towards Temari some boys said "If loving you is wrong,I don't wanna be right.My love for you is strong and brighter than the light. The way we must go on is long,but we'll win every fight." "If one big fat man jumps in at your window grabs you and puts you in a sack,don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for christmas!" "If love is a crime, lock me up, i'm guilty baby"

Towards Ino some boys said "Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?" "Hey baby, you must be a light switch, coz every time I see you, you turn me on" "Honey,I'm new in this town, can you give me directions to your house?" "Damn girl,You have more curves than a race track!" "If your lips taste as sweet as a raindrop I want it to rain forever."

Hinata looked over to Karin with a horrified look begging to work again but she was busy..Being...Flirted...By..Him..Uchiha..Sasuke.. She felt she was going to burst into tears she didn't know why but she didn't want this feeling. She sat up,walked past the boys calmly and approached the Uchiha and Karin. "Karin-chan,may I please start working now,the flirts i'm recieving is uncomfortable..The worst was when the customer said 'What is live? Live is love. What is love? Love is kissing. What is kissing? Come here and i'll show you' Very disturbing indeed,so may I?' Hinata smiled sweetly. "Sasuke-kun stay here and be our customer please? I need to answer Hinata's request.. Of course you can Hinata,you may go now.." Karin smiled blushing because Sasuke caressed her hand moving his index finger up her neck whispering his name an asking for hers.

Sasuke stared at Hinata. 'Hinata again..She works here? She's cute in that outift. What a pain,having guys around flirting around her. Ch,I need to make my first move? Nope to early. Why can't she feel jealous? As if..She,dosen't care? This is going to be challenging to retrieve her.. I like that..' Sasuke smirked. Hinata looked down with a blank expression and turned away serving customers. Sasuke frowned then sighed. "I'm asking one of your waitresses to seat me." Sasuke stared at Hinata Who was serving. Karin frowned."Go ahead.."

"Okay boys,we have to serve..We don't like boys who flirt with us..Now,please take your seats.." Temari smiled but it was a bit crooked. The boys groaned and waited for the girls they like come around serving. Ten-Ten and Ino stopped walking and turned around facing the boys. "For your information,we not single. Sorry boys!" Ten-ten and Ino smiled and turned back,getting everyone's orders. "Just because you lovely ladies have boyfriends dosen't mean we'll stop flirting with you." One of the boys smirked. 'Damn..' Ten-Ten and Ino thought.

Sasuke approached Hinata. "Excuse me,can you seat me to a table for two?" "Yes,who may the other person joining?" Hinata asked with a smile. "Karin." Sasuke said simply. Hinata's smile weakened. "Okay,I'll set it up follow me." Hinata lead him to the table near the window showing the honorable fountain in the center of the park nearby. "I'll be back to take your order." Hinata sent herself to another table to give some time for Sasuke to order added with Karin. Sasuke sat up and walked over to Karin who was handling a customer. "Join me in eating." "But i have to work.." Karin blushed and looked down. "Just come!" Sasuke rolled his eyes impatientlly. "Sorry Ten-Ten,Ino,Temari,Hinata,mind if one of you work in my place?" Karin bowed quickly and smiled at Sasuke clinging on to him. Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his handosome face as the girls around him say.

"I'll work in Karin's place since I'm the slowest when it comes to working.." Ino smiled. "I'm sorry Ino-chan!" Temari and Hinata bowed there heads for a few seconds then payed attention to the customers. "Good luck!" Ten-Ten winked as she was gathering all the cups and plates that were from the customers who walked out of the cafe and started washing them.

I'm back,What would you like to order?" Hinata gave her common bright smile. "I'll ha-" Sasuke cut Karin off. "We'll have a strawberry ice cream,one spoon,and a coke two straws." "Okay It'll be read in 2 minutes." Hinata gave a weak smile. 'Why do i feel unhappy?" Hinata felt her pace was uneasy but recovered quickly. Soon after,she came back with Karin's and Sasuke's order. "Sasuke I'll feed you." Karin scooped up ice cream and began feeding they drank at the same time. Hinata couldn't help but stare she knew the corner of Sasuke's eye was watchin her. When that happened he's smirk and she just fake smile and giggle. Which made Sasuke sigh. "You look like your finished,I'll take that,Karin you might want to go back to your shift." Hinata gathered there dished and gave them to Ten-Ten for washing. As Hinata gave Sasuke the receipt and turned away taking a step,Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"May I help you?" Hinata said a bit confused expression. "I know you were fake smiling." Sasuke didn't frown or smirk. He didn't laugh,He felt no emotion but a bit of misery. "Was I? Well your wrong.. Playboy.." Hinata jerked her head away. "Oh? Well i'm right either way,for your information,I'm not a playboy." Sasuke felt anger rising in him. "Then why do you flirt? After that you just leave them.. Cruel aren't you? You've got girls throwing themselves around you,can you let go of me now? Some boy are staring even my friends. I have to get back to work,Uchiha-san." Hinata closed her eyes feeling a bit of pain of what she just said. 'Damn..' "Someday soon i'll tell you why I flirt,it's true i leave them because those woman bore me after that. I wouldn't say i'm that cruel.." Sasuke let go of Hinata's wrist and she sprinted slowly behind Temari. "Uchiha-san touch her again and what will happen when her cousin finds out?" Temari scowled glaring at the scene.

"He won't.." Just like that he walked outside with a smirk on his face. Leaving only the slightest amount of money for what he payed for. "That JERK! How is he supposed to pay this now!" Ten-Ten clenched her fist. Ino grinned and stared at Karin. "That's why you need to not stick around with a guy like him.. NOW HAND IT OVER!" "W-What do you mean!?" Karin had a horrified look on her face. Ino sighed. "The money she is talking about!" Temari & Ten-Ten Said. "THAT.J-E-R-K!!!!!!" Karin handed her money over to Ino. "Thata was a nice scene,right?" A girl who walked in smiled. "Rejected..Left alone..Like me huh?" The girl stared at Karin. Ino stared in shock with anger rising. "What are you doing here!? Hinata,Karin,Temari,Ten-Ten, continue working I need to talk to her..on the rooftop.." Ino led her up to the rooftop. Hinata almost teared-up since she came.'She still proabably thinks i'm that same girl who needs friends around me since I can't stand up for myself,like in the past..' Hinata then continued working for her customers.

* * *

Yin-Yang: Gasp! Who'll it be tune in for next chapter!

Hinata,Sasuke,Naruto,Ino,Ten-Ten,Karin,Sasori,Temari: Even i don't know who it is!

Kiba:You said you would let everyone speak!

Yin-Yang: Omg! Gasp! Gee,Sorry! You'll pop up soon then!

Yin-Yang & Sasori: Bye-bee!

Yin-Yang: BTW! Sorry for **MANY** errors in this plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Yin-Yang: Changing this story into a love story into LOVE TRIANGLE and even better Idea from HeartBrokenHinata! Thanks so much! Also I need some work on the formatting and using powerful words I guess.. I'm going to TRY to use them. Thanks for Reading!!

* * *

Ino led her pink haired rival upstairs and unlocked the door which led to the top of the building.. The so-called 'Rooftop'.

Ino stomped furiously but not as dramatic over the grey tiled cement grounding of the building. Sakura smirked a bit amused of what she thought pathetic expression. Ino jumped onto a small pile of bricks that were laid into a 4 square group and sat slantly facing Sakura who was standing with arms crossed across her flat hilled chest.

"Give me a good reason why you're here, Haruno!"

"Gee, Ino no need to get out up and pinchy! You're still flaring all your intensity of anger towards me?.. How idiotic, referring to the past about this!? Truly inspirational!"

"Haruno, You aren't in a good time to be entering my zone!"

"Calling by my last name, Ino? How loyal of you!"

"Back off! I don't need you here, right now if you're going to keep ignoring the facts of your demanding chorus of flirting!"

"Your impatience is so likely of your appearance, It fits you.. Impatience is so pure, so virtue.."

"Despite the fact of my flares out of furious stimulating, why did you bully Hinata-chan so suddenly!? She barely did anything wrong!"

"Good question Ino, How absorbed into your so called 'Hinata-chan'. It's true she has never done anything wrong but Sasuke-kun had gotten soaked up into her as well, that's not all but I despise Hinata from now on because how she had retrieved many good friends from me and turned them against me, such as you! She can turn anyone onto her side. I don't care whatsoever now she seems to be having fun for gaining protection from friends she doesn't deserve.." Sakura spoke in a low voice.

"I'm sorry to hear but that's just a disgrace, shame, humiliation, and a loss, it's just your attitude. You should just try to change, but there are no head backs to the past now. It's over for a lot of whom you befriended." Ino snickered. Ino changed it into a small grimace soon to be faded.

Sakura looked away and started heading towards the door, as soon as she stopped she smiled, it wasn't a real one, it wasn't an illusion, it wasn't anything until she turned back facing Ino with empty eyes with narrowed down centered. "This is just all a mistake. Right? Whatever.." Just that she said, she continued to exit out of our sight.

Ino sighed feeling a bit of guilt. It didn't matter. She thought. Ino just stood there and forgot there were customers to serve. Ino decided not to slack around, she exited out of the rooftop and locked the door then headed downstairs and sought Sakura with Temari, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. Ino eavesdropped in there conversation and heard a bit of an apologization from her. Ino couldn't help but sigh happily for her. Hinata accepted but Temari needed some time to think about it and Ten-Ten just expects more of her, so she gave some advice to try to change her actions a bit or personality.

Sakura smiled a bit and thanked them. Then walked out of the café, out of there sight.

* * *

"Okay girls,Time to close up! Good job working!" Karin called out as she was equipping her read leather jacket with a slanted down coller.

"Thank you! We'll open up when?" Hinata started to unequip her outfit off her well formed body with her delicate fingers preparing to be careful not to rip the fabric. As she was hanging her outfit on the hook which _was _draping over her arms,and continued her progress on ready to go home as well as Ino, Temari and Ten-Ten.

"Around 1:30 P.M. I got to go home now, see you tommorow, around 1:30!" Karin then took off sprinting back home before dark.

"I'll be heading back with Temari, Bye Hinata-chan!" Ten-Ten and Temari waved back smiling and walked home.

'I better get going,however i am slightly hungry.. I'll just eat at the ramen stand..' Hinata thought.

* * *

Yin-Yang: End of chappie! Omg! I'm continuing on tonight but i'm probably not going to finish. I promise to make it LONG as punishment.. I know this one was short!

Temari,Ten-Ten,Hinata,Karin,Sakura: Yin-Yang is a DISCLAIMER OF NARUTO! TRUTH! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Hope i spelled that right..)


	4. Chapter 4

Yin-Yang: Long as you promised!

Sasuke/Itachi: Yin-Yang does not own Naruto whatsoever

* * *

Hinata left the Café unlocked since Sasori was still counting his money.

Hinata was walking down the street around the corner from the Café thinking it's a shortcut.

'Hmm, I hope it's the right way..' Hinata sighed sadly her head faced down.

Then as she stopped her paces down the street she leaned on the wall near a dark deep corner for a break. As she was resting while standing someone in the corner grabbed her wrist and twirled her around, hand blocking her voice most likely using as much grip as possible.

The mysterious man let Hinata go and she tumbled backwards

"Scream and you die, now.. Show me the money!"

Hinata's eyes widened, she thought no one was watching but luckily three people was with her but the man who money harassed hadn't noticed.

"No… Stay away from me..." Hinata mumbled. The man was in fury so he lifted his foot onto Hinata's head faced on the ground and pulled on her hair. Then, three men jumped down but you could only see their eyes and hair since it was dark. Hinata could only wail in pain a bit.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be harassing that pretty young lady, un." The blonde held his hair up in a ponytail with a bang covering one eye.

"Company eh? I'll finish you two off before I'll kill this girl." The man let go of Hinata who was tearing up. As quick of a flash a man with a face of Sasuke but with two scars narrowing down from the inner corners of his eyes (I think? I couldn't think of anything), he had black hair and two bangs parted showing his forehead like Sasuke's. but his hair was formed into a ponytail but not held up.

"Miss, Are you alright? It'll be safe soon." Hinata nodded as the man wiped away her tears forming. The boys were beating up the man who harassed Hinata.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as the man eyed Hinata's AKATSUKI TRIO ticket.

"Promise not to tell?" A boy with orange hair that looked much like Naruto's but had piercings under his bottom lip, down his nose, most likely his ears.

Hinata nodded. "We're the AKATSUKI Trio." Hinata gaped and slipped her ticket into her hand. "Your pretty famous around here.." Hinata said, as the unconscious man was, unconscious and the boys just stared at Hinata who thought she was going to scream.

"You should be more next time, miss" The boy in blonde hair said.

"It's Hinata Hyuuga.. What's your name?" Hinata asked shyly. The man with the black hair joined with the blonde, and orange.

"Pein"

"Deidara"

"Itachi Uchiha.."

"Uchiha eh? Uchiha Sasuke is your younger brother?" Hinata asked flustered a bit.

Itachi nodded. "He can be a playboy I assume.." "Very, I must get going now! Thank you so much for your doing to set me free from that money and woman harasser!" "Wait! If you ever feel sad or anything you can come to us!" Itachi gave her a card where the location is, etc. Hinata smiled sweetly and waved as she ran back home not feeling.. Hungry..

"That girl is strange although cute.. I sought her ticket, she'll be coming to our concert.." Deidara yawned.

"Yes but what do we do with the unconscious body?" Itachi looked at Pein.

"Leave him, we got a concert to practice for.. I just noticed this is the first time we ever helped someone.." Pein picked up his electric guitar that was lying on the ground.

Itachi and Deidara sighed and re-thought of the so-called Hinata Hyuuga.

"Little brother you can come out now.. So called playboy.. Even I have a better career" Itachi sighed. "You'd best not interfere with her life you know? If you think you're going to win her, think not!" Sasuke glared at Itachi.

" You're so stubborn, I'm being kind and nice to her, all your doing is playing around with other girls so she'll come running into you.. That isn't going to work you're just hurting her without even knowing, foolish aren't you?" Itachi sighed as Deidara and Pein just smirked at how Itachi has proved he has more knowledge than his younger brother.

"Than I'll try harder so she can just get jealous." Sasuke snapped.

'You're really stupid.. She'll just come to me..' Itachi smirked and chuckled evilly at Sasuke's kind of knowledge.

"You do that, try your _hardest_" Itachi then walked away with Deidara and Pein for practice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Neji-Nii-San, I'm home!"

"Ah! Hinata thank god your okay! What happened I never thought you'd come home later than I usually do.." Neji checked her wrist and her arm, nothing than he checked her face.

"You have some kind of scratch or rash on the cheek." Neji stared at it a bit panicked.

"It's fine Neji-nii-san, I'll get ointment from the medicine cabinet.." Hinata searched for a small vile of white glossy cream and smudged it onto her cheek until it was not visible; somehow it stinged or tingled but it was healing quickly over the night.

As she slept

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hinata woke up during 11:20 A.M.

Hinata went downstairs and cooked for both Hinata and Neji.

She made miso, and several different rice balls.

After she was done she knocked on Neji's door with her knuckles pure as snow loud enough but softly.

"Neji-nii-san I've prepared breakfast, you may want to hurry before it turns out cold. It's nice and warm." Hinata awaited an answer but nonetheless an answer.

Hinata sighed and opened the door and out came Neji on the laptop chatting with someone named HyuugaHH. "Who's that your girlfriend or one of our relatives?"

"It's Hanabi Hyuuga, Our sister remember?" Neji faced Hinata.

"She added me yet?"

"Yes, if you add her I'll eat."

"I was about to now go eat." Hinata went to her room and turned on her lavender computer and logged into her account and added her sister. Hinata told Hanabi she has to eat so she set herself out for food.

"It's a sunny day. This means it'll be a good day." Hinata opened her curtains out of the way exposing some sunlight/sunshine and opened her window to air out her room. She went downstairs and the T.V. said today would be a fine day but someone will possibly try to ruin your good mood, which sadden Hinata as she drank her miso.

"Hinata today I'll be going out with my friends, they say you got a job so we'll try to be there." Neji finished and went upstairs to get dressed. Hinata as well went up there waiting for Neji to come out.

"Try to? You will too!" Hinata giggled.

"Fine.." Neji smirked at how playful her childish voice was.

"Okay thanks!" Hinata then went to her room and picked out a black and lighter black striped shirt and a white skirt showing her knees.

After she got dressed the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Neji-nii!" Hinata ran to the door and she pulled on her white stockings and black combat boots.

"Uchiha-san.. What're you doing here?" Hinata's eyes widened. 'What's Sasuke doing here?'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

"Your friends are at the Café already so they told me to pick you up.." Sasuke turned around and waved to every girl he saw that was giving looks at him. Sasuke peeked at Hinata's expression, nothing.

"Hinata you okay?" Sasuke looked at Hinata as they were walking, Hinata didn't say anything she just picked up her phone and called Neji.

'_Hinata?'_

'_Hey, Neji-Nii-San! Is Naruto-kun coming too?'_

'_Yeah all our friends are coming.'_

'_Oh, okay! That's great, Bye-bye.'_

"Sorry I ignored you, I was having a lot on my mind. That's all. You were quiet rude yesterday, you made Karin-Chan pay the rest of the leftover payment that needed to be included.

"Meh, her deal besides I gave her a date, she owed me." Sasuke closed his eyes and gave his badass smirk. How Hinata _HATED_ that..

"You're.. Really bully aren't you?"

Sasuke looked at her with a pout. Hinata smiled and continued walking straight forward.

"Welco- Good morning Hinata!" Temari hugged her. Ten-Ten cleaned dishes but she smiled.

"Why are we wearing different outfits?" Hinata asked a bit confused and Sasuke was planning to stay.

"Everyday we wear different costumes."

"Who said?"

"Sasori-kun!"

"_Kun_?"

"Yup, Sasori-kun is kinda cute ya know!" Temari giggled.

"Sasori-san allowed it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! By the way where's Ino?" Ten-Ten looked around.

"I'm here! I heard from Karin were having to wear new outfits!" Ino walked in by surprise.

"Speaking of Karin where is she?"

"Talking with Sasori-kun" 'Man these girls keep talking... How annoying!' Sasuke groaned at the thought of how talkative they are.

Hinata and Ino raced to the dressing room. They came out with the same colors but with the 'New' outfit same as Temari's and Ten-Ten's. Sasuke just stared a bit amused

o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o.

Customers were slowly coming in, Sasuke didn't want to stand there watching them so he included him as a customer.

"Hello, Are you ready to order?" Ten-Ten asked to her patient.

"Yes, I would like, you…" The customer ordered with a slight smile with his eyes giving her a signal he wants Ten-Ten.

"Sorry, I'm limited only when I want to be an order. Please choose a different order." Ten-Ten smiled.

"Damn, Ah well. I'll have.. A sundae then."

"Coming right up!" Ten-Ten wrote down a sundae and came back with 3 scoops of ice cream and melted chocolate and toppings.

"Hinata, Can you take my order? Everyone's already busy…" Sasuke smirked at the Hinata who was bending down and nearly exposed her underwear in front of Sasuke. "Eeep!" Hinata muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Y-Yes… Are you ready to order, Uchiha-san?" Hinata smiled, still a bit flustered about her butt in front of _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes, I'll have small fruit tart." Sasuke blushed a bit but turned his face to the wall with eyes closed and one hand under his jaw.

"Coming right up, thank you for ordering Uchiha-san!" Hinata then walked off and came back with a small tart with fruit tart.

"Thanks… You can go back to working but don't call me Uchiha, just Sasuke no formality whatsoever." Sasuke kept one eye open eyeing her.

"I understand Sasuke…" Hinata continued working.

Sasori was watching the girls work from above smirking at the progress.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo0

A group of guys showed up.

The girls welcomed them, when they saw them they smiled and Ino and Ten-Ten gave their boyfriend's a great smooch on the lips while the male customers glared at them.

"You look cute Ten-hime" Kiba grinned and Ten-Ten rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"You too Ino-hime, beautiful as ever!" Shikamaru closed his eyes drowsing into a sleep as he was standing.

"Shika-kun! You didn't even take a glance at me!" Ino pouted dramatically.

"Exactly, I gaze at you all the time and I already know how beautiful you are." Shikamaru opened his eyes and found a very cute and innocent like Ino.

Sasori stared at the group.

"Sasori-kun, do you have something in mind?" Karin stared at her boss's expression.

"No, nothing they're just a visitor group. No biggy." Sasori didn't smile or frown he just walked away back to work.

Karin followed.

"Hinata's cute, right?" Karin smiled looking down.

Sasori stopped his pace. "Yeah…" Then he continued his progress making it to the office. 'As long as she's happy it's okay…" Sasori thought bunching up into a ball to recap his feelings and thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello everyone, ah! Hello Naruto-kun!" Hinata gave him a friendly hug and Naruto returned it. They were close friends.

"Hinata, What's it like working here? You happy?" Naruto asked randomly, how he hated the dead quiet and the glares that were thinking how close friends with the girls.

"It's fine but I think we're going to have fan clubs by the end of the month.." Hinata gulped with a slightly happy and horrified look.

Naruto cracked. "Oh? Wow!" Naruto still laughing and Hinata giggled along.

"I'm going to quickly get back to work, don't want to be scolded for slacking off!" Hinata then turned around and Naruto sought Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! What're you doing here?" Naruto grinned

"Wasting time…" Sasuke crouched in his seat halfway.

"Man, you're so boring! I wonder how girls even fall for you when you're so boring!" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes thinking how stupid his lack of knowledge turned out to be but Sasuke thought what Naruto said was kind of his question he'd ask too… Although he'd never call himself boring unless it's true…

"Man this is good!" Naruto devoured his chicken Alfredo within 2 minutes.

"Hina-chan! Can you give me an order of this again!?" Naruto asked with his big grin.

"Okay!" Hinata smiled. 'Naruto-kun called me Hina-chan…' Hinata blushed and went to prepare the Alfredo.

"Man, You're such a pig Naruto I don't even see why my cousin used to have a crush on you…" Neji scoffed.

"H-Hinata used to have a crush on me?!" Naruto eyes widened.

"Naruto you're so blind!" Kiba sighed.

"I'm really an idiot…" Naruto looked down.

"No kidd!" Shikamaru coughed.

"Seriously!? Man you're so mean!" Naruto groaned.

"No kidding- HEY! For a fact Shikamaru Nara is not a meanie!" Ino scolded Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I'm back, here…" Hinata settled the plate of Naruto's order in front of him.

"Thanks Hina-chan!" Naruto ate the Alfredo slowly.

"Do any of you want anything to order?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine, Thanks Hinata-chan." Kiba smiled.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"Hn." Sasuke sat up and went to a table group of girls and whispered in there ears about going to hang out with him and his crew and all the girls giggled, Sasuke caught Hinata staring at them. She sighed. Naruto and everyone else were staring at him. Sasuke excused himself.

"I'll be back ladies…"

"What the hell was that for?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, let's go meet the girls…" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm going!" Naruto grinned widely. 'Naruto!' Hinata sighed and looked at Naruto with pretty much sad and curious eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to know few of the girls."

"Ah? Hina-chan? What's wrong? Do you not want me to go over there?" Naruto asked with both of his hands on her shoulder.

"I need to get back to work, you can go company yourself…" Hinata smiled and looked away with all her emotions swelled around her mind.

"O-okay… Good job working Hina-chan" Naruto embraced her lightly causing Neji to smile, Kiba a bit glad and sorry for Hinata, Shikamaru staring at him and Sasuke biting down on his teeth, clutching his fists.

Hinata slowly returned the hug but let it drop back down.

"Please Naruto-kun, I have to get back. Thank you for the hug though." Hinata pulled away gently with her head down then smiled up to him.

"Alright…" Naruto looked down recapping what Neji said. '_I don't see why my cousin used to have a crush on you…_"

The boys walked to the girl's group and started to play around with them. Hinata looked down which made Ten-Ten, Kiba, Ino, & Shikamaru to glare at Sasuke and Naruto, Neji. Temari put one arm on Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't worry, things will get better! You promised you'd give up on him, he doesn't deserve you!" Temari embraced her into a hug as if she was the mother.

"Thank you mother…" Hinata giggled.

"Pth! Never call me mother again! Whom am I to marry!?" Temari giggled along.

"You should come over to my house Hinata-chan!" Temari smiled.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry both of my brother won't do anything bad!"

"You have two!? I only saw one! The brunette dude!" Hinata eyes widened with a twitch.

"He's been in Suna but he came to live with us!" Temari grinned.

"Does he act just like Kankarou?" 'I think that's his name..' Hinata asked suspiciously.

"No not really… He's quiet calm for a fact."

"Okay.. I'll ask Neji" Hinata interrupted the conversation of hanging out. Naruto smiled at Hinata, Neji just looked at Hinata and Sasuke hid a smirk.

"What do you need?" Sasuke said plainly.

"I wanted to ask Neji something…" Hinata took a step backwards from the leaning on the table's surface Sasuke.

"Yes? This better be good…" Neji stared a bit soaked into Hinata's Expression…

"Umm is it okay if I can sleep over at Temari-chan's house?" Hinata asked.

"Is it just you and her because I don't want you to be only protected by a woman…" Neji crossed his arms holding his wrist and put it on the back of his head.

"No there are two of her brothers…" Hinata smiled.

"Fine.. As long as they do not touch you…" Neji stared into Hinata's eyes seriously.

"It's fine… I seem to taken interest in their calm personality or actions as Temari says… Thank you Neji-nii-san!" Hinata walked to Temari's side and told her the news and they both smiled and laughed as the shop was going to close up…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Temari is it okay if I can stop by somewhere before we go over to your house?"

"Sure."

Hinata told Temari to wait at her house.

"Here it is…" Hinata entered a building.

"Hello?" Hinata said all of a sudden in the lonely hall.

"Who's there, un?" Deidara asked.

"Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga…"

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Hello! Come to the room that says 402!! Un!" Deidara got up in excitement.

"Itachi, Pein Hinata is here!" Deidara interrupted Pein strumming the guitar and Itachi gazing outside.

"Ah! Hello Deidara-kun, Itachi-kun, Pein-kun!" Hinata smiled.

"What brings you here?" Pein asked.

"N-nothing… I just.. Uh.. wanted to greet you that's all!" Hinata fake smiled.

"We're not buying it…" Pein stared.

"O-okay… Today… I was working but Uchi- I mean Sasuke keeps makes things worst… He made my long time crush learn my secret of having a crush on him… He makes everything go bad for me, I don't know why he does it but it hurts… He's playing with my emotions… It hurts.." Hinata's tears formed.

Itachi pulled Hinata onto his lap while Deidara groomed her hair.

"It's okay… You try to give up on him, un?" Deidara wiped away her tears.

"You're not the only one in the whole wide world that's played around Hinata, Don't worry Sasuke likes to play that's all… He doesn't know how you feel… Just let go of your so called crush and it will all flow away into a safe place…" Pein sighed and pat Hinata's head.

"Hinata-chan, everyone loves you and no one can change that.. They may try to change that but don't worry they will still like you no matter what! Okay? Un!" Deidara grinned.

"If Sasuke flirts or does anything that makes you feel sadden don't worry come to us and everything will be safe… you have friends to support you!" Itachi gave her a tight hug as if he was hogging her up from Deidara and Pein…

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00

"Thank you so much! I really owe you!" Hinata smiled at them.

"It's fine…" Pein murmured.

"What is your favorite desert?" Hinata asked randomly although she had a plan for a gift.

"That was random but we'll answer…" Deidara rubbed the back of his head.

"My favorite is cinnamon rolls." Itachi smirked like Sasuke's but his was gentler.

"Cake!" Deidara grinned showing a peace sign.

"Fruit tarts" Pein stared at Hinata's smile.

"Okay! Thank you!" Hinata ran to the door, turned around and waved then went off to pack for her sleepover at Temari's.

"There we go again helping! This is very unlikely of us doing this but It feels fun!" Deidara spread his thumb and index finger and placed it under his chin.

"Let's just practice! The concert is TOMORROW!!" Pein growled.

Hinata ran home and packed her belongings, well only a cellphone, her outfit for the concert and a brush.

Then they walked back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Temari unlocked the door…

"Yo Temari! H-Hey! What's Hinata doing here with you!?"

"SLEEPOVER NOW SHUT UP! I need to prepare dinner for peeks sake!" Temari aimed the keys at her brother.

"K-Kankarou! Are you okay!?" Hinata dropped her luggage beside the door and helped Kankarou up.

"I'm fine Hinata, Thanks anyways!" Kankarou grinned.

"What's the ruckus now?" A boy around Hinata's age stood cross-armed on top of the stairs.

'My, What a pretty boy he is…' Hinata blushed… ' It can't be a new crush…' Hinata got caught up with her heart racing.

"Hinata meet.. Gaara!" Temari smiled.

"H-Hello… N-Nice to m-meet you…" Hinata looked down.

'Hinata must be crushing on Gaara… Cute! Usually they would just run off…'

"Gaara meet Hinata Hyuuga!" Temari smiled.

'Strange how this girl doesn't flinch. I hope she doesn't run off…' Gaara smirked.

"Pleased to meet you.. Hinata…"

* * *

Yin-Yang: OMG I used 10 pages just for this!

Sasuke: Oh whoopdedoo for you!

Yin-Yang: Anta no koto dai kirai!

Sasuke: W-What!?

Yin-Yang: You heard me! Omae Cho Mukatsuku!!!!

Sasuke: I-I don't understand!!!

Yin-Yang: O.O!! Omg! You speak Japanese and you don't know what I'm saying!?

Hinata: A-ano.. Sasuke-kun, "Anta no koto dai kirai" means I hate you, "Ome Cho Mukatsuku" means I loath you..

Yin-Yang: See!? Hinata knows! I love you Hinata!

Sasuke: -Ashamed-

Hinata: It's okay Sasuke-kun.. –Hugs-

Yin-Yang: **FREE HUGGLES FOR ANY CHARACTER THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!!**

Everyone: Uh-oh…


	5. Chapter 5

Yin-Yang: Okay, I lied umm actually this might be gaahina, itahina, AND sasuhina! Who'll choose I dunno!

Hinata: Will that be too troublesome??

Yin-Yang: NOPE! It'll just make it longer!

Naruto: Why do you want it longer?

Sasuke: For once that dobe asked a very good question.

Yin-Yang: Because I always wanted to write fanfics and think it relates to science:D

Sakura: SCIENCE WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!??!

Yin-Yang: What the hell are you doing here go away! Don't make me bust you outta here!!!

Sakura: -Runs away sobbing thinking is she is not pretty enough-

Naruto: Gee that was mean..

Sasuke: Back to question.. Why science!?

Hinata & Yin-Yang: Writing the story is the experiment and you have to see the versus the cause, effect,data,conclusion,etc.

Everyone of Naruto: OH!! I see.. Yin-Yang does not OWN naruto!

Yin-Yang: Phobias are existent in this chapter or further on, I'll just remind you and tell you what they mean at the end of this chappie Happy Reading!

Yin-Yang: Oh yeah, guess what! My birthday is November 13th so ever heard of the superstition Friday the 13th? Well I have a fear of that day so that phobia is Paraskavedekatriaphobia!! Scary I know! I have more than 20 phobias so yeah! NOW Happy Reading!

Yin-Yang: Also I need help on finding songs of what I should do so I think I need help from you guys, cause I don't know if I could find a song that Itachi sings in front of Hinata or whatever, also I'll be adding songs that has nothing to do with Hinata or anything I guess..

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"M-my p-p-pleasure to m-meet you t-to, Gaara-san." Hinata silently cursed herself for stuttering.

'Weird girl… Kind of cute though, heh I'm starting to like Konoha.' Gaara spaced out but still caught his attention towards Hinata.

"TEMARI!!! PREPARE THE FU_-BEEEEEP- _DINNER! GOD KNOWS WHAT WERE DOING WITH NO FOOD!!" After all the shouting from Kankarou he started cursing under his breath.

"YEAH OKAY AND GOD KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE DOING CURSING!! GET SOME VOCABULARY DIMWIT! GEE AND MOM SAID I HAVE CIBOPHOBIA!!!" Temari left Gaara and Hinata alone and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kankarou just kept arguing about how at least he doesn't have any fear of anything Temari has.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(_Italics _are conversation with Kankarou and Temari, Regular is Gaara and Hinata)

"_You're such an idiot Tem! Gawd even though you had gymnophobia doesn't mean you have to be afraid of being nude!!"_

"Temari-chan and Kankarou fight a lot don't they, do you find that annoying Gaara-san?" Hinata remained calm for the background arguing although she had butterflies in her stomach.

"_GYMNOPHOBIA MY A-Beeep-!! I happen to know the fear of gymnophobia of men not women!"_

"_HE-Beeep- I CARE!" _

"_Well you should cause I saw your parts! Good thing we were in the house!"_

"Don't be discouraged by there obnoxious and terribly annoying/irritating behavior/arguing."

"You haven't answered my question, Gaara-san but do keep that in mind." Hinata tried to not listen to what

Temari and Kankarou were arguing in the back, leaving a bit confused and responsible Gaara thinking why Temari and Kankarou are talking about there phobia's _**AGAIN **_right when Temari's guest came.

"Note that our family isn't weird it's just sibling relationship." Gaara gave a signal to Hinata to give her stuff with him so she can put them away later on.

"I never said that but again do keep that in mind well not really because I never thought about it that way.." Hinata giggled at Gaara's lack of humor but intelligent strong memory keeper although he wasn't trying to be funny or anything in particulate.

"_You got me on that one but just stop whinnying over clinophobia, I can barely go to sleep." Kankarou took slow steps out of the kitchen but then Temari threw a toothpick flying past him._

"_Get back here! This duel isn't over until I win! Besides you know the reason why I have clinophobia!" Temari glared._

"_I know I know it's because little Tem has achluophobia!!" Kankarou burst out laughing._

"_Shut up! YOU HAVE BOGYPHOBIA!! No wonder you still have a night light!" Temari herself took that quiet personally on the last comment but she managed to wriggle out of her materialized caged KANKAROU pretended to create when she was ever VERY angry._

"_Shut the HE-Beep- Up! You won on this one but whenever a bit vocabulary test comes up you mentally scream 'Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia!! OMG OMG!! It's the end of the WORLD!' When you get home you're like.. 'Kankarou! Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia!!' I'm like I don't FU-Beeep- Care okay!?" _

"They're starting all over again?" Hinata asked a bit of curiosity.

"You could say that again.." Gaara gave a low and soft sigh.

"I'll bring your things up in Temari's bedroom, I assume that she'll be convecting you into her room from the guest room to her room I guess…" Gaara yawned and he was starved. Gaara stopped his track.

"You can explore the rooms a bit if you want." Gaara then continued to walk along.

Hinata explored the rooms a bit a bit paying attention to what phobia Temari has.

"_OW!" Kankarou pretended to use the red food coloring as blood and draped some of it over his fingers._

"_WHAT!?" Temari turned around and felt a bit unconscious._

"_Hemophobia! Omega I'm sorry Temari!" Kankarou acted dramatically so it seemed a bit overboard in reality ._

"_HURRY WIPE IT UP!!!!!" Temari started running under the table._

"_gee Tem, no need to take it seriously it's just food coloring." Kankarou had to admit, he __**did **__go overboard._

After all that talking she thought of Sasuke,Gaara,and Itachi. She thought of watch her most biggest fear that had to include all the boys and herself in a love square, yes you guessed it. Philophobia. She sat down doing nothing but took a piece of paper from the coffee table in the guest room and wrote down to try not to fall in love. She also wrote down to be aware of sexual perversion, again you guessed it. Paraphobia. Since Hinata never kissed and didn't know how to or when to she wrote down think about your Philematophobia.

"What are you writing?" Gaara walked close behind her making her jump a bit but calmed and as she turned around there noses were barely touching. Hinata and Gaara gaped a little so it won't seem as if they were defeating Hinata's Philematophobia.

Gaara took a few steps away fixing his collar shirt while looking away with a tinge of pink on his nearly pale but soft looking skin. 'Did he blush just now? No.. Gaara-san doesn't do that, unless… He feels something for me? Aww now my curiosity just killed my nostalgic phobia.

"Since Temari-chan is not actually cooking, why don't we break up the argument and just go out to eat?" Hinata suggested intelligently. Why hadn't we thought of this earlier!?

"Truest"

Gaara and Hinata walked in silence looking at another direction Gaara thinking of what he should do to accompany Hinata although he was arranging his thoughts and feelings and Hinata… Hinata… is well, blushing normally, it was her habit so no big deal another note she has a major Enrythrophobia.

"Temari, since you're not cooking and all umm I was wondering if.. We could eat out? My treat! I have money!" Hinata calmed down feeling a bit light-headed.

"Sure, okay! Thanks! I'll bring a bit too just in case!" Temari grinned as she left Kankarou with a blank stare at Hinata and Gaara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where do you want to go?" Gaara asked Hinata. 'Wow Gaara actually used his manners in front of a person, That's a start of young love ain't it?' Temari thought grinning at how the cute 'couple' are interacting with each other.

"I'm not so sure but usually the only place I recommend or oftenly eat is at Ichiraku's Ramen." Hinata slurred a bit on the 'oftenly'.

"Sure, whatever let's just eat." Gaara took the first two steps and then everybody else continued there pace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After eating and taking a short midnight walk around the water lake park nearby the food market they saw someone very unexpected, strumming his guitar. Itachi.

Temari nearly fainted but Kankarou punched her back lightly but still rough. "I-It's Itachi Uchiha! Oh My God!" Temari whispered to Hinata trying to hold her squeal in. Then Temari didn't know what Hinata was doing so she just didn't stop her.

"Itachi-kun, Lovely night isn't it, I saw you strumming what are you doing out here?"

"Hinata, what a coincidence. Yes indeed it is… I was using my free time to practice." Itachi closed his eyes still strumming.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Hinata sat down on her knees listening to the sweet sound of the actual tone of the guitar without being plugged into an amp.

"No need to apologize, you're too cute to be apologizing for such a silly question, besides, I'm a musician a lot of people listen to our music." Itachi weakly smiled.

"T-thank you, although I'm nothing special, honest!" Hinata blushed.

"Who are the people beside you?" Itachi stopped the vibrating tone of the guitar and adjusted the whammy.

"The boy with the red hair is Gaara, The other boy is Kankarou, and this is Temari. They're all siblings."

"Pleased to meet you Itachi-kun!!!" Temari gazed at Itachi's 'beauty' as she thinks..

"Yo!" Kankarou held up a peace sign.

"…. Hi…" Gaara glared at Itachi on how close he was to Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After several minutes of talking or basically getting to know each other, another unexpected person showed up without knowing. Guess who? Uchiha Sasuke, former baby brother of Uchiha Itachi the guitarist.

"Sasuke! What the he-_Beep- _doing here!?" Temari gritted her teeth. 'Urgh he had to show up! Now I think we have to leave! No!'

"I should be asking you that dirty blonde." Sasuke remained un effected.

"Now now no need to get all fussy. Sasuke, Don't screw up on your manners."

"Manners my a-_Beep-_."

"Exactly my point of not to screw up." Itachi gave a cold glare towards him.

"Hinata are you okay with him swearing?" Itachi got a bit closer to Hinata's face which pissed off two boys Gaara and Sasuke.

'What the hell is he doing up so close making me jealous!? Not! I-I don't have feelings for Hinata, although I keep catching my attention towards them.' Gaara was mentally having a wrestling match over if it's more than friendship or not and the one who won was, more than friends.

'Damn you Itachi, I'll kill you! No one gets close to Hinata's face except her female friends! I won't let you get away with this! You're going down!' Sasuke was furious. He was to busy thinking of what he should to do Itachi after the rest of them left.

"N-N-N-No I-I'm fine with it a-as l-lo-ng as he d-doe-sn't go overboard." Hinata cleared her throat.

"Oh? Sasuke you heard the little lady don't go overboard!" Itachi said staring at Sasuke who was lying down thinking of a plan.

"Sasuke?" Hinata walked to Sasuke's side and bent her head over his head as Temari stared in awe and Gaara glared furiously, same with Itachi but he calmed himself and gave a loud irritated sigh.

"What!?" Sasuke tried to cover his expression and pinkness all over his face.

"You weren't listening to Itachi-kun." '_Kun_? She says kun at every boys name except mine! What the hell!'

"Hn." Sasuke and Itachi yawned.

"Look, You guys are tired, you should really go to sleep! You're very busy tomorrow!" Hinata whined.

"That's very true Hinata I have a concert. I will see you later. Good-Night." Itachi giving a friendly hug to Hinata and was forced to give a hug to Temari although he didn't want to and walked off and disappeared colliding into the shadows of the night.

"I'm busy?"

"I guess not, but just go to sleep" Temari groaned.

"He-_beep-_ I will!"

"Dude Go to Sleep! So we can leave!" Kankarou complained.

"Well then Leave!"

"Temari-chan we should get going, he'll go to sleep sooner or later."

"Hn."

"Okay Hinata-chan, you bast-beep- just don't sleep out here. Man if only you were like Itachi-kun" Temari complained. Sasuke gave a loud groan of the name 'Itachi-_kun_'. The group left back to the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hinata, You'll be sleeping in my room." Temari walked upstairs.

"Okay, where do I sleep?" Hinata walked along with her and Temari opened her door and her room had all these posters of AKATSUKI and a laptop, Queen sized bed, PS2 (A lot of karaoke revolutions), etc.

"You'll be sleeping on my bed." Temari grinned.

"But where will you sleep?" Hinata's voice nearly cracked of guilt.

"I'll be sleeping on my window seat." Temari patted Hinata's head.

"It might be uncomfortable so it's a good thing I brought extra pillows." Hinata unzipped her luggage searching for her pillows. After taking up 2 minutes of searching and nearly listening to Kankarou laughing his head off of something, probably something perverted but Temari and Hinata don't mind.

"Hinata may I ask you a question?" Temari arranged the pillows on the window seat.

"Sure."

"First off, I think Gaara,Itachi,and Sasuke like..like…you…" Temari felt like she was having goose bumps over her skin for some reason.

". . . . .O-O-Oh?" Hinata lost some of her balance.

"Yeah. Do you like any of them, such as Gaara?" Temari snickered and Hinata froze and fell backwards.

"Hinata!" Temari held Hinata and shook her. So she laid her on the bed and covered her and she was soon fast asleep. Unfortunately Gaara was behind the door when he was walking back to his room.

Then everyone turned out there lights and went fast asleep.

Vocabulary Definition Time!!!

Cibophobia - Fear of food

Gymnophobia - Fear of Nudity

Clinophobia - Fear of going to bed

Ahluophobia - Fear of the Dark

Bogyphobia - Fear of the Bogey man

Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia - Fear of long words

Hemophobia - Fear of Blood

Philematophobia - Fear of Kissing

* * *

Yin-Yang: Hear me aloud! I do **not** like this chapter. I felt kind of abnormal writing this one so yeah.. Tune in for the next chapter:D 


	6. Chapter 6

Yin-Yang: Omega! Thanks you for the reviews! –Sniffle-

Sasuke: Oh GROW up!

Hinata: IgnorehimIgnorehim..

Yin-Yang: Hint Hint! SasukewillgetHinatasomehow! I do not own Naruto.

Yin-Yang: I also added what Philematophobia meant in the last chapter :D Happy reading!

* * *

Hinata woke up listening to Temari's soft snores as she slept mumbling something about Itachi… Hinata leaned up and rubbed her eyes softly and crawled out of Temari's bed. She noticed she wasn't wearing her pajamas so she got dressed into the outfit she was supposed to wear at the concert. Hinata opened the curtains and went downstairs to check all the stuff they had for food and luckily she could make eggs, bacon, rice, and a few rice balls if she had any rice leftover so she cooked over an hour. As she set the plates down with food spread out on the table Temari woke up and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Temari smiled and sat down in her seat ready to eat.

"Good morning, I made breakfast, so did you have a nice sleep?" Hinata smiled back.

"Thanks for the food, I managed to sleep but my positioning was horrible." Temari sighed greedily.

"I'm sorry… Do you need anything else?" Hinata grabbed a glass cup out of the cabinets and filled it with fresh cool water with a couple of ice cubes. She set it on the table for her. Then Kankarou came downstairs.

"Something smells good and I know it's not Tem's!" Kankarou rushed down and got seated for himself.

"Hinata made this, and what are you saying!? I'm a bad cook!? Is that it!?" Temari set down her fork and slammed both of her palms on the table shouting at the grinning evilly Kankarou. Hinata tried calming them but that did nothing good. She set another cup of water for Kankarou and wondered if Gaara was still asleep so she decided to awake him before his food turns cold.

Hinata walked upstairs into Gaara's room and he was sound asleep.

'I never knew Gaara could be this cute when he's asleep.' Hinata blushed at the thought and then saw Gaara starting to open his eyes. He blinked. Once. Twice.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked all of a sudden clearing out all the silence.

"I came to wake you up before your food turns cold… Did you have a nice sleep?" Hinata asked.

"Oh okay, I did have a nice sleep until I heard shouting which is probably Temari and Kankarou."

"Yes it is, well you better get dressed up and head downstairs." Hinata headed out the door but Gaara caught her wrist and she looked back at him but she tripped and made him trip too since he was trying to stop the accident.

Gaara was on top of Hinata in an odd position. Gaara was still holding her wrist and his palm was slammed on the ground like he's put a barrier on both sides of Hinata's perfectly shaped head with there noses barely touching.

"S-Sorry, Hinata." Gaara got up and saw Temari and Kankarou standing at the door awed at the scene. One thing he could only say.

" Oh Shi-!"

"Save it" Kankarou interrupted.

Hinata got up too blushing furiously.

"Misunderstanding!" Hinata bowed her head a feeling of guilt.

"It's okay Hinata, Our little Gaara is growing up." Temari giggled. Gaara glared at Temari.

The group all went back downstairs eating and they went out to hang out.

"Gaara, Kankarou are you coming to the concert as well?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah" Gaara said before Kankarou had let hi voice out.

"Temari-chan, Can we go to the bakery first I want to pick something up from there." Hinata smiled hoping for an approval.

"I have no problems" Temari yawned. Gaara nodded and Kankarou got worked up a bit on sweets.

"Phew. Okay." Hinata smiled. They walked to the bakery and Hinata ordered cinnamon rolls, a slice of sugary sweetness obviously… Cake. She also ordered fruit tarts.

"Hinata, why'd you buy all that? Are you giving it to someone?" Temari asked and Hinata hesitated.

'I was scared she was going to ask that.'

"U-Um… It's a surprise… Uh, It's sort of a Thank You gift." Hinata creeped a smile on her pale but delicate face. Temari shrugged and knew she was lying but she didn't want to let Hinata have a bad excuse for this bright day…

"It's… 4:00! Oh NO! We don't want to be late, let's go!" Temari panicked and gave a head start out the door.

"T-Temari! I need get the order I asked for!" Hinata shouted causing a few stares towards her but she gave an apologetic expression.

"Oh yeah! I knew that!" Temari yawned.

Hinata smiled and by that time she carried the desserts in a bag and were headed to the concert and they got there about 4:17.

As they settled for a rest near the front of the stage, 3 band members came up to The group.

"Hey Hina-_chan_, un!" A familiar feminine like voice arose or at least trying to be feminine.

"Who are you?" Hinata started trembling.

"Hnnn, were trying to blend in with our fans, It's Deidara, silly! We sought you and you were carrying a bag so I was curious! Well, Pein wanted to go back to practice and Itachi just wanted to say 'Hi'" Deidara grinned.

"Oh! I see, pretty good disguise." Hinata sighed.

"So, are you going to tell us what's in the bag?" Deidara's eyebrow arose.

"Oh this? It's a gift for you!" Hinata handed the bag.

"Oh? Thank you! What's this? Oh! Fruit tarts, cinnamon rolls, and cake! Thanks.." Deidara drooled a bit on the corner of his mouth, Itachi was looking in the bag smiling gently, Pein rolled his eyes but he secretly felt grateful for the fruit tarts, Kankarou pouted because he didn't get anything to buy, Temari stared in shock since the Akatsuki is standing here before her eyes, Hinata stood smiling as usual, and for Gaara he grunted.

"We have to prepare now, the show starts in 6 minutes, Wow time flys by so fast, Enjoy!" Deidara grabbed Pein and Itachi's wrists and dashed off to prepare.

X0000000000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000000000X

Fan girls are screaming as the Akatsuki reveals them selves through small mist floating above the surface floor of the stage and the hostess introduced Itachi, Pein, and Deidara.

"Okay, This song is dedicated to the girl I met not to long ago, and I deeply care for her!" Itachi yelled in the microphone and fan girls were screaming there heads off probably thinking it's them.

Deidara sat there watching Pein and Itachi playing there song and Itachi singing.

_**Chorus:  
He don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you **_

Verse 1:  
Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me We've been here before  
and I will walk away from you love

For there is a wall between you and I  
And he hasn't been treating you right  
I've been watching it all  
I seen you cry  
And I just gotta tell you tonight

Chorus  


_**Verse 2:  
Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away  
Tell me your heart is a liar  
Tell me you're not what I know you are  
All that a man could desire  
He doesn't know, darling what he's got  
But I will treasure you  
If you give me a chance  
I will make you smile, I will give you love that's true **_

Chorus

Verse 3:  
So why can you not see the place in your heart that was made for me  
Why must you hide yourself away?  
And why must you fight the way that I'm holding your hand tonight  
Take a chance and give your heart to me

Chorus X3 

Hinata started to cry but she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. She felt a bit bubbly inside of her and felt special but she still doesn't know this song was dedicated to her so the Akatsuki Trio played the next song.

_**My life is brilliant. **_

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. 

Hinata smiled as Itachi's eyes narrowed down to her and smiled and she gave him a responding smile as the crowds of fan girls were screaming, "I love you!" and Temari looked at Hinata on the corner of her eye and she knew that Itachi was singing his songs for Hinata.

"This is my newest song, so I hope you'll enjoy!" Itachi shouted which massive explosions bursted out of all the girls.

'New song? Interesting…' Hinata thought curiously and snapped back to reality.

_**Verse 1:  
We should get jerseys  
Cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine  
Cause you're out of my league **_

And I know that it's so cliché  
To tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us  
Just turns away with disgust  
This jealously  
They can see that we've got it going on

Pre-Chorus:  
I can not wait for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

Chorus:  
If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right

Verse 2:  
Maybe I'm just lucky  
Cause it's hard to believe  
That somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché  
To talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious  
To everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on

(Pre-Chorus)

(Chorus)

Bridge:  
Ba ba ba ba ba, ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ba ba(ba ba ba BA)

(Chorus x2)

Wa-oh, wa-oh-oh-oh  
Wa-oh

I must have done something right

Wa-oh, wa-oh-oh-oh  
Wa-oh

I must have done something right 

Hinata blushed slightly pink at the singing figure sweating all over his cheeks, trickling down onto the stage and he was about to sing another song. He looks a bit excited about the next song.

_**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town. **_

When I wake up  
I'm willing to take my chances on  
The hope I forget  
That you hate him more than you notice  
I wrote this for you.

You need him  
I could be him.  
I could be an accident, but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value  
Get off my ass and call you  
In the meantime I'll sport  
My brand new fashion of waking up with pants off  
At 4 in the afternoon.

You need him  
I could be him.  
I could be an accident, but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town. 

Now fan girls were screaming like crazy. Hinata looked at Itachi then at Gaara who was looking pissed at his lyrics. Hinata was a bit concerned so she held his hand giving him a curious look and he just stared at her blankly so she just squeezed her grip harder and gave him a bright smile to cheer him up, Temari and Kankarou weren't paying attention since they were so into the music and beat. Then the concert ended just like that. After everyone left and it was just the group they went to get caught up with Deidara, Itachi, and Pein.

* * *

Yin-Yang: I worked so hard on finding these songs! I hope there good enough for you!

Itachi: I feel emo when you put in the Fob songs.

Yin-Yang: Shut up, I tried!

Sasuke: -chuckles-

Yin-Yang: What are you doing here!? You weren't even in this chapter!

Sasuke: You're mean!

Yin-Yang: Do you think I care!?

Sasuke: No, cause I'll kill you before you actually care for me

Yin-Yang: Dude you're emo! D:

Hinata: Please stop fighting! Okay, below me are the songs, listed by order of the songs like the first song was blah blah blah and stuff…

He don't love you like I love you by Daniel Beddingfield

You're Beautiful by James Blunt

Must have done something right by Relient K

Where's your boy tonight? By Fall Out Boy

**Tune in for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yin-Yang: Thanks for the reviews! I hope the songs I chose were good enough for you! Happy Reading:D

Naruto: Yin-Yang doesn't own Naruto the anime!

* * *

Hinata ran ahead of the others causing them to pant and slow down.

"Yoho! Hina-chan, un." Deidara jumped off a tree where Hinata was taking a break waiting for the others to catch up. By then Itachi was walking beside Pein heading towards the pair behind Deidara's back.

"Hi Hinata" Itachi smiled at her.

"Hello Deidara, Itachi, Pein. Well done in the concert, Did you eat any your desserts I gave you?" Hinata smiled back crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh? They were good, thanks by the way." Pein turned his head to his right and sighed.

"No problem."

"Thanks, more _importantly _did you like the concert?" Deidara grinned, eyes narrowing towards Itachi. Hinata stared out in space, a blank expression causing a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Oh! Yes I did, don't tell me... Itachi-kun wrote them?" Hinata snapped back to reality nearly trembling.

"Yeah I did. Do you know who I dedicated it to?" Itachi asked giving a faint smile then it faded.

"I'm sorry, no I don't." Hinata looked up into the night sky. Deidara's eyes widened and Pein was absorbed into the conversation so he paid attention since Itachi never told them who it was, for a fact of Itachi revealing a secret is quite. Rare. Of him.

"I dedicated all those songs to y-" Before Itachi could say anymore Temari tackled a death hug onto Itachi and Gaara had to drag Kankarou to them rest of the group with his deathly glare, that was a deadly signal that he officially _hates_ him.

"Itachi! You were so cool in the concert! I bet you dedicated those songs to me!" Temari grinned.

'I bet Itachi-kun dedicated those songs to Hinata-chan, but Hinata and Gaara are cute, whatever it is I must keep Itachi from even touching Hinata...' Temari sighed and let go of Itachi to pick him up off the ground.

"I-Itachi! Are you okay!?" Hinata gasped.

"Hinata, Don't worry about him, He is a _man_, men can get through _everything_. No worries." Gaara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

'Or atleast I think he is a man, oh well, he doesn't deserve Hinata.' Gaara smirked and the Akatsuki Trio glared at Gaara.

"Hinata, I'm okay, I'll tell you later about who i dedicated the songs too. Right now i'm feeling a bit stressed. I'll see you again." Deidara,Pein,and Itachi linked there arms around eachother's shoulders and walked off to their direction to home.

"We should head back too,it's getting late." Kankarou yawned loudly and Hinata giggled.

"Yeah."

The group headed home,got comfy,and fell asleep dreaming about... There crushes except for one. Hinata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't go to sleep... What was Itachi-kun going to say? Why was Gaara looking angry during the concert?' Hinata sighed sadly, sitting up straight, hugging a pillow, carefully not to wake up Temari.

"I'm so confused, I'm just to be patient but I have so many questions to ask." Hinata whispered to herself.

"Maybe I'll head downstairs to cool my thoughts, a glass of water will due." Hinata weakly smiled and slowly opened the door and headed down the stairs.

Hinata noticed there weren't anymore glasses so she randomly grabbed a mug it had lavender in the middle with red,blue,and navy stripes. The colors made Hinata feel dizzy. She shook her head and poured in water from the sink. When she put the cup away she turned around and saw Gaara watching her freeze.

"Shocked?" Gaara pushed her head back by letting his finger poke her forehead once to keep her from freezing.

"A little." Hinata giggled.

"A little? I had to poke your forehead back."

"Okay maybe alot, but my question is 'what are you doing up so late, it's 2:47'" Hinata crossed her arms.

"I should be asking you the same."

"You go first."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Fine, you got me." Gaara yawned slowly.

"So?"

"I heard you downstairs so I wanted to spend the night with you and... I couldn't sleep either way."

"I couldn't sleep either." Hinata giggled.

"Want to play Janga?" Gaara pulled out a box that said 'Janga' under the couch near them.

"Sure."

"Okay, there is black as truth,blank as any person except you asks you truth or dare, and red is dare. Put every block in groups of 3 but don't do a group that has the same colors."

Hinata ordered the groups and after that Gaara stacked them layer by layer going a different direction ontop. The first player was Gaara. He picked out red and it didn't fall. It said do an intimidation of a belly dancer. Gaara really wanted to refuse but that's how you play so he did it and Hinata giggled for a long time. Gaara stacked his block ontop.

"My turn, Hope it doesn't fall." Hinata pulled out a black block and it said 'Have you ever gone out in public in your underwear? If so, please give details.'

"I would never do that!" Hinata stacked her block and Gaara picked out dare, it said 'Blow in someone's ear.' Gaara blushed, leaned close near Hinata's face and turned his head slightly so he was faced with her ear, he blew gently and softly but then started to speed up. Hinata fidgeted letting electric shocks flow against her spine.

"Sorry, that was my dare. You okay?" Gaara looked into Hinata's eyes for tears, none, phew.

"I'm okay, really. My turn." Hinata smiled.

Hinata pulled out a blank block.

"OKay. Hinata, truth or dare?" Gaara asked.

"I'll go with dare this time."

"I dare you to.. let me rest my head on your lap for 10 minutes." Gaara felt sleepy, too sleepy to stand up and get a pillow to sleep on.

"S-Sure..." Hinata reached her arms out signaling him to come over and he did so. After **TEN** minutes Gaara didn't move only soft breathing.

"Gaara, wake up." No answer.

"Must be asleep." Hinata whispered in the dark stroking his crimson red hair beginning to fall fast asleep.

'I feel safe with Gaara like this..' Hinata smiled and ducked her head into Gaara's hair sleeping.

* * *

Yin-Yang: Omg sorry for errors in writing! I didn't use the Microsoft Word thingy since it has corrections so I used Wordpad! I hope this was a good chapter! Very short I know! Or I think!

Yin-Yang: Sasuke will pop up in the next chapter!

**Tune in For the Next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yin-Yang: Long! Nope!

Naruto: Woot!

Ino: Yeah!

Yin-Yang: Happy reading!

* * *

Hinata woke up late but when she did she only found herself alone, Gaara was not in her sight and the game they played last night was put away neatly, she could only hear the sound of frying and a sweet smell of custard. Hinata rubbed her eyes and followed the trail and was in a view of Gaara cooking custard rice noodle. Yum.

"You're awake?" Gaara asked not turning around.

"How did you know I was up?" Hinata winced.

"I don't know, I have good listening probably..."

_'Show off'_

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Gaara turned the oven off and set down Hinata's plate.

"Yes, I did." Hinata sat down and they both ate in silence.

Around 11:30 A.M. Temari and Kankarou were racing downstairs, pushing and shoving eachother.

"Good morning cutie pies!" Temari hung her arms around Gaara and whispered. "Had a nice rest, what a comfortable position?" Temari giggled and sat down in her seat with a slightly twitching Gaara. Temari was watching secretly!?

"Today Hinata-chan is going back home, how sad." Temari frowned.

"You will come visit right?" Kankarou asked, Gaara sighed wondering if she didn't want to come back.

"Yes, why would I not, besides it's safe here!" Hinata smiled and Gaara stared at Hinata.

"I better go pack." Hinata finished her plate and put her dish in the sink. She ran upstairs and packed her belongings.

"Hinata do you need someone to go with you back home?" Temari asked with a grin.

"Maybe."

"Okay, let Gaara go with you!" Temari pushed them both out the door and closed it.

_'Good luck Gaara!'_

"Damn Temari.." gaara mumbled.

"Let's go." Hinata was already taking few slow steps.

"Right!" Gaara caught up with her.

As they were walking some stares were shot towards them.

"Don't mind." Hinata smiled at Gaara, as they passed a ramen shop they didn't notice Sasuke and Naruto there.

"Oi Sasuke! Isn't that Hina-chan and Gaara!? I have to admit there cute together!!" Naruto mumbled since he was chewing on his noodles.

Sasuke stopped eating his noodles and glared at the corner of his eye to the pair who were getting along with eachother.

_'Hinata-chan and Gaara? Cute? Together? Pfft... I can do much better than that!'_

"Oi Sasuke-teme you listening?" Naruto eyed Sasuke.

"OI SASUKE!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe shut up your freakin loud!"

"Not my fault you spaced out!" Naruto continued eating.

"Hn." Sasuke's mind continued to replay the scene with Hinata and Gaara.

"'Anyway, Sasuke do you think so to?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-teme!!!"

"What!!???!" Sasuke glared at Naruto angrily.

"You did it again!"

"Well your freakin noisy can't you shut up once in your life for at least 20 minutes!?"

"Mean." Naruto shrugged and ate but then stopped.

"You never told me what you thought of Hinata and Gaara."

"Why should I care for them, waste of time." Sasuke picked up his spoon and twirled the soup around in a spiral.

"You have bad taste in woman, Sasuke-teme!"

"I'm leaving, your paying." Sasuke left with a short on money Naruto sitting at a ramen bar.

"Bad taste? That dobe, I only have one person that runs through my mind."

"I'm going on a stroll to the park I guess." Sasuke sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Gaara were standing infront of Hinata's home.

"This is it, Bye! Thank you for coming with me!"

"No problem, I'd like to do it again." Gaara smiled. Hinata smiled back and headed to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hinata! Your back!" Neji cracked the door open but then nearly slammed the door open.

"Yes, Gaara brought me back here." Hinata looked back and no one was there. She frowned.

"Must have gone back home, come inside it'll start to rain later."

"Right, I'll go back to my room and un pack." Hinata walked upstairs and Neji nodded.

Hinata opened her room and a fresh scent filled the room blending in with the air, cinnamon crisp apple was the scent with hints of vanilla or lavender.

Hinata opened her curtains and clouds were not to long apart from the sun but it was slow.

"I better take advantage of this condition, later I'll go to the park."

Hinata unpacked and went downstairs picking up her yellow rain coat that went from her shoulders to her knees. For once she admitted the rain coat was cute.

"Neji I'm taking a walk in the park okay?" Hinata picked up her Lavender umbrella with different swirls of light bronze off the wooden floor.

"Sure just be back here before dark." Neji flipped through different tv channels.

"Thanks, I'll be going!" Hinata walked out of the house and looked up, little drops of water were slowly running down but soon after it was pouring.

"Aww the sky is crying.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! I don't have my umbrella!" Sasuke had to run under a tree for shelter then soon fell asleep.

Hinata walked through the park in the rain but saw a sleeping man a bit soaked. Hinata was a nice girl so she decided to help the man, but the person she decided wasn't how it turned out but she tried not to mind. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and saw a girl bending down on him with a hand on her knee cap and her umbrella on him. It was Hinata. She smiled.

"You woke up, you must be freezing."

"Hinata!"

"Suprised? Forget that, let's spend the day together, I don't want you to freeze to death, here take my umbrella we'll walk together."

"Sure." Sasuke took her umbrella.

"We should go to the spa, I don't want you soaking wet, it's bad for your health." Hinata slowly watched Sasuke on the corner of her eye. _'He acts so different today, shouldn't he be picking up woman?' _

"Whatever"

The pair headed to the spa and Hinata paid since Sasuke had no money and she was being generous but felt kind of guilty if she hadn't paid but then again either way she'd still have to pay.

"We'll be going seperate ways, I think you've been here once?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to the springs first, it's very relaxing." Hinata sighed happily. '_Cute' _Sasuke thought. They both parted to there duties.Not many people have been using the springs so they thought they were the only one's here since they were but nobody knew. Hinata stepped in the warm water, clear,fresh and clean. Very steamy too. Hinata relaxed and heard foot steps, probably Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Hinata spoke as loudly as she can but it was still quiet.

"Hinata?" Sasuke looked at the bamboo shoot wall blocking his way.

"Are you having a good time?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, it's very peaceful." Sasuke nodded.

"You know how there's a window to see eachother for marriage couples right?" Hinata looked over at the bronze window.

"Only for marriage, that would be nice to use, only guys can open it." Hinata sighed.

"Why don't we use it then?" Sasuke grinned secretly.

"E-Eh!? But were not married, and we don't really love eachother..." Hinata flushed.

"Not true, I'll open it anyways marriage or not It's for you." Sasuke blushed, Hinata smiled thankfully.

Sasuke unlocked the window and saw Hinata wrapped in her towel staring right at him. Hinata was magnificent,she had a nice body, and she looked really cute. Hinata saw Sasuke bare chested with his towel wrapped around his waist going down before it was over the knee caps.

"Hinata.."

"Sasuke.."

"Hi..." They both said.

"It feels akward.." Hinata started.

"Really? It doesn't with me."

Hinata blushed, '_How could he say that!?_'

"We had enough right we want to warm up, you should go rest in the springs as I do too" Hinata smiled and turned away.

"Hinata wait." Sasuke reached out his hand to grab her wrist and pulled her closer accidently letting there lips crash into eachother.

"Sasuke.." Hinata parted both of them flushed.

Sasuke turned his head.

"I'll be taking the springs." They both parted while Sasuke locked the window thinking of his kiss.

Sasuke had stolen Hinata's first kiss.

They both relaxed in the steamy water for the next 20 minutes and stepped out.

They both got dressed and went back to the enterance.

"Warm enough?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke nearly smiled infront of Hinata.

"Good now that were warm, you must be hungry, I'll treat you." Hinata walked with Sasuke under the rain with her umbrella to a classy restraunt.

"The food is High-class food as you can see." Hinata asked for a table near the window.

"Yes, there are so many couples here too..." Sasuke sighed. Hinata nodded.

"I don't know what to choose," Sasuke looked through the menu again.

"Should I choose for you?"

"Sure I don't mind." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay."

A waitress was walking towards them swaying her hips smiling sweetly at Sasuke not paying any attention to Hinata at all! Guess what the weird part is!? She is around her 50's! OLD!

"What would you like honey?" Hinata swore she heard her back crack.

"I'm not ordering, Hinata is ordering for herself and I." Sasuke glared at the lady, isn't she a bit old to hit on a youngster?

The elder frowned, obviously she was still single. Hinata ordered a plate for two so they wouldn't use two plates. The lady brought back a plate of bassa fish seasoned with seasoning salt, lemon, and pepper with vegetables on the side.

"Smaller than I thought it was." Sasuke sighed.

"We'll eat anyways if your hungry still, we can always go back to my house."

"Sure" Sasuke smirked. Hinata smiled. _'This isn't what how I expected it to turn out, I kind of like it thought.' _Hinata thought.

They ate anyways in silence some girls eye's were filled with tears with there _DATES _staring at Sasuke and guys were confused if there _DATES _were staring at Hinata or Sasuke.

"Thanks for treating me,"

"My pleasure."

_'Akward...'_

Sasuke's stomach started to grumble. Hinata looked at Sasuke.

Hinata sighed. "Hungry?"

"A little." Sasuke sneezed.

"Okay, let's go to my house."

_'Her house? Interesting..'_ Sasuke sneezed again.

"We should get there fast, you'll catch a permanent cold if you stay out here." Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand as he was holding his umbrella, running all the way back to Hinata's house, when she unlocked the door no one was inside she only found a note that was sitting on the dinner table. It said:

**'Dear younger cousin Hinata,**

**I will be out of the house for tonight/the whole day.**

**Cya with family love,**

**Neji'**

"Well, you should stay here for the whole day I guess." Hinata looked down blushing.

"Okay?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You can use the bath."

"Where?"

"Upstairs on your right."

Sasuke nodded walking upstairs to enter the bathroom.

'_Oh gawd, Sasuke is here in my house, well I invited, I don't have any blankets.. Uh-oh.. I guess I have one choice..'_

Hinata's skin was filled with goose bumps, she turned on t.v. for the news, she went into the kitchen and started to prepare food for Sasuke.

'_Sasuke probably likes riceballs_'

Hinata poured in 4 cups of rice and enough water just an inch over the rice, she set it on 'Cook'.

Hinata heard Sasuke get out of the bath.

Sasuke came down in a robe.

"Your clothes?" Hinata put her hand on her hips.

"I didn't pack?"

"Right.."

The rice was ready.

"Sit down and you can eat." Hinata scooped up rice and formed them into triangle but a bit thick.

"Thanks." Hinata set down a plate of rice balls.

"It's late I'll be going to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"10:16 P.M." Hinata yawned.

Sasuke stared at Hinata as she walked upstairs to her room, he chewed all his rice balls.

He silently followed along.

He watched the light until it turned off,which it did, he waited until soft snores were heard.

'_Screw this! I'm just going to quietly go in._' Sasuke opened Hinata's door quietly.

Sasuke snuck in and lifted Hinata's covers.

_'How cute when she's asleep..'_

Sasuke joined in with her, he closed his eyes.

Hinata opened her eyes sleepily she looked at Sasuke for 10...15..No 20! Seconds.

She shot up.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!!?" Hinata covered her mouth.

Sasuke shot up.

Smirk!

"Hinata, I was cold, I have no other place to sleep."

_'Crap, I thought he wouldn't notice.'_

"Fine, just don't get so close, please?" Hinata slumped in her pillow.

Sasuke smirked looking at Hinata.

"Mission accomplished" Sasuke whispered so Hinata wouldn't have heard or else she'd kick him out.. Maybe..

* * *

Yin-Yang: Don't know how many pages and I don't care! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Yin-Yang: HeeHee thanks for the reviews! X3 You make me want to write more!

Sasuke: She doesn't mean it…

Yin-Yang: Did you even have permission to be beside me? Besides I in fact do mean it!

Sasuke: I don't need permission I'm in your story!

Yin-Yang: Yeah but I can always kick you out

Sasuke: Mean

Yin-Yang: -Kicks Sasuke out the door- Happy reading! I do not own Naruto! No flames please! Sorry for the late chapter :(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up her eyes viewing Sasuke's face. She blushed hard when Sasuke moved his arm, pulling Hinata's waist closer to him.

'_Calm down Hinata, he is still asleep; you wouldn't want to wake him right?_'

Hinata gently placed her hand on top of Sasuke's trying to pull him away. He wouldn't budge, he had a nice, strong grip.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata's nose was touching Sasuke's nose since Sasuke shifted his head a bit closer. Then, the alarm went off. Sasuke opened his eyes, dazed a bit.

"Hinata?" Sasuke noticed his arms around her waist.

Sasuke removed his arm from her waist.

"I'll prepare breakfast…" Hinata stood up coughing lightly.

Sasuke didn't dress, in fact, he was already dressed.

He stood out of bed. Stretching his arms behind his neck.

He walked out the door, and closed it behind him. He walked downstairs, the sweet smell of Sakura mochi (wrapped in sakura leave, sweet, decorated with a cherry blossom on top, clear white sticky looking rice).

Sasuke peeked at Hinata, smiling as she cooked in the sunlight.

Sasuke smirked.

When he turned on the TV, Ten-Ten smacked the door open.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Ten-Ten smiled wide, but then stared at Sasuke. Hinata was running out of the kitchen.

"T-Ten-Ten! I thought the door was locked!"

"Nope, forget that, what's he doing here? Have you been married secretly? How cruel!" Ten-Ten chuckled.

"Misunderstanding, anyways what're you doing here?" Sasuke stared at Ten-Ten grimly.

"Hmph, Well, I was going to call Hinata if she wanted to go shopping!"

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Why should you be butting into our business?"

"I'm not butting in, I was already talking to you!"

"Yeah, like now."

"Guys, stop arguing. Sure Ten-Ten I'd go. Sasuke do you want to come?" Hinata packed there breakfast in a box in case if Sasuke is hungry or Ten-Ten.

"I have nothing better to do anyways, I'll go…"

"What?" Ten-Ten pouted.

"No complaints."

"Fine… Were going to shop for Hinata first!" Ten-Ten stuck her tongue out at Sasuke making him roll his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Sasuke were walking down the streets on the way to the mall, Ten-Ten spying cute clothes she'd like to wear nearly forcing Hinata to wear the clothes, Sasuke was practically attracting girls, although Hinata wasn't looking, he wasn't trying.

"Hinata let's hurry! Sasuke you come too, judge her if she's cute in the clothes I pick her, okay! Let's hurry so we can go to the next category, man there's so many to choose!" Ten-Ten pulled Hinata into the dressing rooms, she handed Hinata a shirt that was a T-shirt but had attaching net sleeves. The Tee had black and red stripes, going across tee but in the center of the shirt, it said 'Touch Me. Die.' Then She gave Hinata a dark jean skirt. 

After Hinata dressed in the clothes Ten-Ten didn't lend her any feet wear for her to try on.

Hinata opened the curtain to peek for a moment, no sight of Ten-Ten. Only the sight of Uchiha Sasuke surrounded by a mob of fan girls. Hinata sighed sadly. She looked into the mirror and admitted she looked fine…(To get Sasuke out of her mind) crouched down hugging her knees, her eyes building up tears. She couldn't hear anyone but the girls flirting around him.

"_Sasuke-kun It's so rare to find you here! Come on let's g- Hey stop shoving me!_"

"_Hey, It's not my fault you completely cut in front of me in the first place!_"

"_Hey Sasuke-kun Let's ditch these girls who are leaning on YOU let's go on a stroll to the park_"

"_Sasuke-sama! You know you're to hot for these girls, if you're not busy let's totally go out!_"

Hinata forced the tears back and gave a big smile, outside she only heard panting.

"H-Hinata-chan, sorry for taking long here's your boots I picked them out so it matches, there are so many fan girls so I tried shoving them off but they wouldn't budge." Ten-Ten tripped through the curtain by accident but the boots landed on Hinata's lap.

"H-Hinata-chan! Why do you look like you're at someone's funeral? Did Sasuke do anything to you?" Ten-Ten placed the smooth glossy onyx boots by the side of Hinata and gracefully hugged her.

"Something like that, but I'm fine…" Hinata forced a smile when Ten-Ten freed Hinata.

"If he ever hurts you, come to me." Ten-Ten smiled back and walked out of the curtains but was trapped by a mob of fan girls. 1…2…4…10… Oh god more than that!

"Okay back then I just saw 3 girls around him?" Ten-Ten complained, Hinata giggled. Ten-Ten shoved and Hinata heard threats not to touch her hair.

"Hinata are you done trying on the boots?" Ten-Ten asked, Sasuke turned his attention to Ten-Ten.

'_Hmph, I doubt she'll not be any cuter then her own personal appearance'_

Hinata walked out of the curtain. Hinata stood still twiddling with her fingers.

"I doubt I'll look cute"

"Sasuke, Judge rate from 1-10!" Ten-Ten smirked at Sasuke

"Why should that be a problem, Hinata's cute enough." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Ten-Ten's eyes widened but giggled.

'_Damn it…_' Sasuke cursed.

'_I never knew Sasuke could be so fond towards Hinata! Ahahaha_'

"Wow, what a surprise." A voice behind Sasuke laughed.

Sasuke turned around.

"Temari!" Ten-Ten greeted Temari with a friendly hug.

"Hi, Hinata you look very cute. Sasuke shouldn't you be going around flirting?" Temari glared at Sasuke but then grinned wide at Hinata's new outfit.

"You could say that again, I'm taking a break." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared back at Temari.

"That's rare, usually I see you EVERYDAY doing something with a lady."

"There not ladies they're fan girls." Sasuke let his arm rest on Temari's shoulder, chin gliding across her open shoulder and blew in her ear. Temari shivered and slapped his cheek not hard but it still stung. Ten-Ten eyed Hinata, her eyes teary. She cracked a smile. Ten-Ten frowned. Hinata tried to giggle so there was no evidence that she can't be hurt so easily or show any jealous action.

"Guys let's go! I think we should do something else for the day!" Ten-Ten smiled.

'_Hope this works… I don't think Sasuke knows what he is doing and even worse, I don't know if they have a relationship?_'

"Temari-chan want to join us?" Ten-Ten offered.

"Sure, thanks!" Temari grinned crookedly.

"Hn."

"Where too?" Hinata asked turning her head to Temari hopefully the tears dried up.

"Uhmm, maybe to the Café?" Temari beamed a smile.

"I have always wanted to try there." Ten-Ten placed a finger to her lip dreaming a big dessert.

"Meh… I'm fine with that." Sasuke sighed, drooped his head to the side.

"You okay Hinata?"

"I don't know about going there because… Karin is probably working by herself… You guys can stay while I can help out…"

"Are you sure?"

"It's for the best."

"Okay…"

They walked inside.

"Welcome!" Karin beamed her head up, her head on the desk. She gave her best smile, When Sasuke showed up with them her smile dropped. She still had feelings for him she was obviously still upset about paying.

"What happened? It's deserted!" Temari groaned, astonished as well.

"Yeah, ever since you guys left, the customers or so-called fan boys stopped visiting until you came.

"Can you help me? Sasori would be pretty disappointed if we don't claim back our customers again!" Karin complained.

"Sorry, We won't be working but Hinata would volunteer." Ten-Ten sat in a table that could hold 4 people.

"Really? At least someone's on my side!" Karin cackled.

Guilt hit Ten-Ten, not much in Temari.

"At least we're a customer!" Temari cackled along.

"You should keep an eye on Hinata." Sasuke tipped his chair back and forth.

"What do you mean Hinata's right he-" Temari looked to her right, Hinata was there but she was in her uniform.

"I see what you mean, you bastard why didn't you say this before?" Temari wanted to pound Uchiha in the chest.

"Calm down Temari, Hinata-chan does what she wants on her own free will. Calm, Calm." Ten-Ten patted Temari on the back softly.

"What would you like?" Hinata interrupted.

"I'll have an orange vanilla cream shake!" Ten-Ten grinned silly.

"Yes, You too Temari?" Hinata asked.

"No thanks, I'll have a fruit parfait" Temari asked as sweetly as she could but turned out to be a mock of Hinata's small voice, nearly small.

"With yogurt?" Hinata asked a bit twitching the corner of her mouth.

"Sure. Thanks Hinata!"

"No problem."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, why aren't you eating?" 

"I don't crave sweets as much."

"You're cruel! But in a cool way!" Karin squealed.

Hinata came back with Ten-Ten's Orange Vanilla Cream Shake & Temari's Fruit Parfait with Yogurt.

By then men came entered the Café because Hinata was working, females entered because they craved sweets, but came for Sasuke too.

It was nearly time to close up. Temari left earlier about an hour ago with Ten-Ten and Sasuke was dragged away by fan girls but managed to escape the terror of there… Fragment scent of perfume, how he despise that. It's scent was a bit too immense.

Hinata walked home in the dark. As she walked home she stopped by the park, listening to the sound of a guitar, it was familiar. She followed the sound swirling around, blending through the air.

'_Where is it coming from?'_ Hinata stopped her paces, listened carefully and made her way, the sound became clear and strong, she opened her eyes, revealed in the scene of Itachi Uchiha practicing in front of the glittering crystal clear pond, the pond reflecting the opal, shining moon.

"Itachi-kun?" Hinata interrupted by accident.

"Hinata-chan?" Itachi looked behind his shoulder.

"What are you doing here late during night?" Itachi asked.

"I was about to go home, but I followed the sound of your guitar." Sat criss cross next to him.

"Well you should really go home." Itachi sighed and smiled.

"True, Neji-nii-san would be worried. I'll go… visit our Café sometime okay?" Hinata smiled back.

Hinata stood up but Itachi caught her wrist.

"Hinata, I need to tell you something, It won't brush off my shoulders unless I tell you." Itachi looked into the pond.

"What is it?"

"Remember the songs I sang at the concert?"

"Yes, they were beautiful."

"I'm glad, the person I dedicated it too is.."

"Yes?"

"… you…" Itachi looked back at Hinata, her eyes watering up, blushing.

"For real?"

"For real."

"I-Itachi-kun…" Hinata pulled her wrist away, left with a smile and ran away confused.

"I'm home!" Hinata called in the house. Hinata heard nothing but music. She shrugged and went into her room, collapsed onto her bed and thought about Sasuke, Gaara, and Itachi.

'_Why me?_' Hinata whined. Hinata forgot about her Sakura mochi. She ate it just to get it off her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Yin-Yang: Sorry for the long await

Yin-Yang: Sorry for the long await! Laziness, school, and stuff! Also finals are getting in my way of thinking so yeah! Do you like the story so far? I'm not good but if I still have good reviews I won't delete the story, thank you for your support?

Hinata: Yes, Yin-Yang was thinking of deleting the story, mostly because she was lazy but she's awake

Sasuke: Hinata, don't worry. Besides, either way, were still a couple!

Yin-Yang: I could change that, it is _MY _Plot!

Hinata: -Gasp- Good point.

Sasuke: I'm going to kill you someday

Yin-Yang: Nah..

Hinata: He won't.

Yin-Yang: Also! Does anyone know if melancholy and morose is the same expression, it's mentioned in the plot but I am quite curious if they're the same or not. Please review if you know.

* * *

**Hinata's Dream:**

Hinata stood near a church, it held a wedding. The bride was... Hinata, around 26 years old.. All her friends were married before her, Naruto&Sakura, Ten-Ten&Kiba, Temari&Someone, and Ino&Shikamaru.

_-Wedding bell rings-_

_"Hinata! Congratulations! If your new husband cheats on you or tries to hurt you, come to Sakura and I!" Naruto grinned, his teeth sparking white. Sakura giggled at his goofy face, although it wasn't goofy._

_"Ne, Hinata if you're troubled, you always have all your friends protecting you!"_

_"Hinata!! The wedding will begin!!" A voice shouted but it was a mixture of 3 boy's voices. Hinata looked at the face of her soon-to-be husband.. 'I can't see' she thought._

_The face was blurry... Gaara? Sasuke? Itachi? One of them were to be hers..._

**End of Dream.**

Hinata's eyes shot open, panting and sweating she sat up in her bed lethargically. Her alarm went off, startled she shivered. Hands trembling with fear and confusion, she stopped the alarm from ringing anymore. She got out of bed, and opened her curtains. No sun, no birds, Gloomy. Hinata sighed, she looked at herself in front of the mirror.

"I'm a mess." Hinata's hair was greasy and messed up, her skin was paler than usual, possibly from the cold condition inside her room. She prepared her clothes and.. underwear... She picked her clothes up and headed for the bathroom, still a bit sleepy, she bumped into Neji.

"Oh, Hey, Good morning, Hinata? You look like a vampire has bitten you and a vampire itself. Geez what happened?" Neji flicked Hinata's forehead, her head stumbling back a bit.

'_Does he mean pale as a vampire? Oh never mind..' _Hinata pictured her skin pale as a vampire unless... She was a vampire herself! No... So inquisitive!

"Hinata? Hinata?" Neji waving his hand in front of Hinata's face from side to side.

"Wha- Yeaaahhh??" Hinata dazed blissfully or trying too since she was in the state of melancholy or morose.

"You look exhausted! Should you skip work today and take a break, call in nauseated?" Neji headed down stairs.

"No, I'm fine, really! Besides, it's still morning! I just need a long rest in the tub of steamy clear water to start off the morning." Hinata called after him.

Neji turned his head back over his shoulder, sigh. "Fine it is pretty cold inside. I'll turn on the air condition to warm!"

Hinata smiled and continued her walk to the bathroom thinking about the warmth.

When she closed the door behind her and locked her she set the clothes hanging on her towel rack with her.. Towel and twisted the knob (That makes the water run) to let the water run as it rises. Steamy… While waiting for the water to rise at the correct level, Hinata stepped in step-by-step. It was hot at first but then slowly, Hinata's skin began to recognize the temperature and it got used to it. Hinata let her mind drift off a bit in paradise as her eye lids slowly lowered, expecting no pearly eyes seen. Not exactly though but somewhat. Hinata let out a great relaxing sigh. Although her mind was set on her dream.

Questions like:

'**Who was my future husband?'**

'**Was he truly my lover?'**

'**Everyone actually approves of this?'**

'**Whoever the man was, he must've liked me?'**

**But Most of All.**

Hinata spoke in a soft hushed whisper tone, words sinking out of her mind and out the sewer (mouth).

"Will this dream affect my future? My love story?"

Hinata twisted the knob off. Sinking a bit lower into the water, her skin becoming natural.

(Let's see what's up with Sasuke once in a while I want to see another side of the story)

_**Sasuke:**_

His alarm went off earlier than usual. He yawned stretching his arms before getting out of bed and taking a shower, etc. He glanced outside. Not so gallant.

He sighed a bit vexed at the weather.

'_Hinata's probably gloomy a bit.'_

He got out of bed, preparing his clothes and a towel with him. Walking towards the bathroom. Turned on the shower, waiting for the water to become a bit warm and then stepping in first getting himself wet, shampooing his scalp, then rinsing and washing himself… (I'm going to stop with the not very detailing; it's kind of disgusting.) Etc.

He put on his clothes, ready for the day and went downstairs to prepare breakfast but his cell rung. Ah… It's the idiot-face Naruto U., Sasuke sighed in annoyance and picked up.

"What the hell do you want amateur friend." Sasuke groaned

_"You bastard, I was inviting you to go out to eat with Sakura, Hinata, and I! And you just say that right away, I'll kill you!"_

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent!" Sasuke slumped on his couch.

_"I've only got one nerve left, and you're getting on it."_

"I know. At least your not obnoxious like so many other people, you are obnoxious in a really different and worse way!" Sasuke secretly smirked.

"_Do you want to die stupid?" _

"Who're you calling stupid, idiot face, besides you really have the worse put-downs EVER."

_"Forget this, were on at the put-down competition tomorrow at the park, noon, pronto! Are you coming or not Sakura and Hinata are already here!" _Sasuke hears Sakura giggling in the background along with Hinata.

_"Fine, hurry up, or I'm eating by myself."_ Before Naruto said anything else Sasuke hung up.

"Idiot-face.. I don't give a shit about eating. Oh well. I'll eat anyways.." Sasuke murmured. In the meantime Sasuke decided to watch some TV and eat one tomato.

_**Naruto & Sakura & Hinata:**_

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were walking out the door of Naruto's house. Sakura and Naruto were walking up front ahead of Hinata about 3 dozen inches. Naruto was talking and joking with Sakura trying to create a go-steady bond. Hinata on the other hand, felt glad yet, sorrowful. She smiled because she was happy for him and proud. That's what she loved about him.

'I don't see why Sakura doesn't like Naruto-kun back; he is a very good strong high-spirited man. Childish or mature, he's both. I don't feel that I deserve Naruto-kun. I think Sakura-chan should give Naruto-kun a chance. He's trying so hard to get to you… Good-luck Naruto-kun. Be careful on your decisions and actions.. Disagree with her, try to think of a reason instead of saying a quick suggestion or response.'

Hinata re-thinked her dream but only to consider if she heard anyone else's voice. No Naruto.

When Hinata snapped back to reality Naruto and Sakura stopped their tracks and greeted the one and only… Gaara.

"Good morning, Gaara!"

"Good morning Gaara. What're you doing out early in the morning?" Sakura smiled. Taking one hand behind her back giving Hinata a signal to join the conversation. Hinata had no choice but to come forward. Either way Gaara will know she's there.

"I was going out to eat. Ah, I see Hinata's has come along too?" Gaara greeted Hinata with a smile.

"Yes. In that case…" Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile. Mostly letting Naruto doing the honor of asking Gaara to join.

"In fact… Would you like to join us? Hinata said she'd treat us!" Naruto grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Great, let's hurry before Sasuke-kun will become grumpy." Sakura gripped on Naruto's hand HARD. Leaving Naruto and Sakura running in the front on the way to Sasuke's house and Hinata and Gaara in the back.

Awkward silence but Hinata broke it between her and Gaara.

"Jenga was fun right?" Hinata nervously smiled.

"Yeah"

"We should do that again but with more people and not late at night."

Hinata remembered the dare Gaara had to do. 'Blow the partner's ear.' Something like that.

_**Sasuke:**_

Sasuke was VERY impatient.

"WHAT THE IS KEEPING THEM SO SLOW!? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" The doorbell rings.

'_That explains it.'_

He opens the door. Sakura was trying to fix her hair up but then put her hands down and gave a wave at him. Naruto was crossing his arms like a child he is. Hinata didn't give Sasuke eye contact or Gaara eye contact. Gaara. Where the hell did Gaara come from?

"Let's GO!!" Naruto stomped away. Gaara looked at Hinata and Hinata looked back at him but turned her head away as quickly as she can. Sasuke was very curious about what's going on but he felt quite enraged. Gaara and Naruto were talking Sasuke and Sakura were behind Hinata, Hinata…. Alone…. Between Gaara & Naruto & Hinata they were 6 inches away and Between Sakura & Sasuke & Hinata they were 6 ½ inches away from each other.

"Guess what I heard this might be bad news for you." Sakura looked down at her feet.

"What news?" Sasuke eyed Sakura curiously, didn't sound like she'll tell her confession.

"Hinata and Gaara is what." One side of Sakura's lips curved a bit.

"What about them?"

"Hinata has a crush on Gaara."

"…."

"Shocking indeed."

"Well? Of course it is."

"You like Hinata?"

"You could say that."

"Aren't you going to fight back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, If you've taken interest in Hinata-chan, what if he steals her? He likes her back too you know."

"I am."

"Be careful though." Sakura looked at Sasuke in the eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke closed his eyes peacefully.

"As you know, Hinata is a very fragile, delicate, pure angel. Hurt her crush, she'll hate you."

"Of course. Wait… How do you know about her traits?!"

"Back then I bullied her, were friends. Also I get info what Hinata does everyday from Ino."

"Stalker."

"Shut up! If you don't want me to like you, stop acting mean to me."

"It's my job."

With that said. Sakura stomped off to talk with Hinata since Sasuke got on her nerve.

Sasuke looking at Gaara was disgusted, enraged.

* * *

Yin-Yang: Long wait.

Ino: I know

Kiba: Guess what!? The next chapter Hinata's first ki-

Yin-Yang: -Covers mouth- SHHHHH You can say at the end of the next chapter!

Kiba: I'm not even in this chapter!

Hinata: You will be in the next chapter along with everyone else. All the characters that are so far mentioned in the previous chapters will all be in the next chapter! It'll be looonnnggg I PROMISE! Using the microsoft word thing it'll be at least 30 and up pages!

Yin-Yang: My line but yes it will be. It'll take maybe a weeks if school gets in my way. AND friends calling me and stuff. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Yin-Yang: Omega

Yin-Yang: Omega! I deleted all my files and when I was coming back to this file… It was deleted! –Cries-

Hinata: There, There…

Sasuke: What a crybaby

Yin-Yang: Excuse me! I had to start over from 10 pages!

Sasuke: Pfft, 10 pages… So what?

Naruto: On with the STORY!

Ino: Correct!

Yin-Yang: Maybe A LOT of the characters are OOC…

Ino: You've been warned.

"So Naruto where are we going to eat?" Gaara asked.

"Wherever. I don't care, how bout' you choose!" Naruto grinned, rubbing his stomach, which was grumbling for food.

"Where does Hinata work?" Gaara looked down at the ground.

"Eh? The Café why?" Naruto looked at him with a curious expression, his eye brow arose.

"Could we eat there?" Gaara suggested, wanting to know how to get there.

"Yeah, why not, I don't think anyone's working there, I don't think Hinata would mind working for us since she's an employee." Naruto placed his hands behind his head colliding his fingers together.

"You should ask first"

"For permission, yeah I knew that!" Naruto lightly punched Gaara's shoulder.

'_I did NOT know that…. Heh, Heh.' _Naruto thought of Hinata angry… Just like Sakura's annoying 'Shannaro!' from the past.

"Hinata!" Naruto called behind him. (Between Naruto & Gaara and Hinata, they're about 2 meters apart, Between Sasuke & Sakura and Hinata, they're about 2 meters and 27 ½ inches.

Naruto sighed, no reply.

"Hinata!" Naruto Called again.

Hinata's attention perked up and smiled at Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"If you mind, can we go to the Café? Where you work?" Naruto tried to put up his best puppy eyes but it almost failed cause' his eyes were starting to water up.

"S-Sure…. There is no one to work there I don't think…" Hinata twiddled with her hair.

"Well, if there is no one to work there, mind if you work there then?" Naruto pleaded without begging on his knees this time.

"Why not?" Hinata giggled.

"Wow, Naruto's kicking it off with Hinata!" Sakura's eyes shimmered of delight. Sasuke twitched.

"What the hell are you talking about?! He just asked her to work at the Café for Jesus Christ, woman!" Sasuke growled.

'_The hell's his problem'_ Sakura glared at him but put up a bright smirk.

"You know…. I gotta sense you _like _Hinata" Sakura nudged Sasuke arm with her elbow.

'_Dude, don't TOUCH me!' _Sasuke predicted Sakura's future where she will actually get HIT by a wagon and someone would shave her damn abnormal hair!

"Shut up, don't touch me." Sasuke glared at Sakura at the corner of his eye.

"Well, I have a secret…" Sakura giggled.

"What secret is that?"

"I know a person who likes Hinata too!" Sakura whispered, Sasuke could hear her whisper. (She's a bad whisperer)

"And who is that may I assume?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"A boy that is standing or shall I say… _walking_ with Naruto." Sakura tried to make it more dramatic.

"Gaara?" Sasuke stepped away from the pink-haired brat.

"Ding-Ding-Ding!" Sakura is acting crazy, I know… She had 2 cups of sugar last night.

"I'm guessing I'm right."

"Yeah."

"Well…. That's all?"

"What do you mean 'That's _all_' What if he steals her, huh?!" Sakura looked at Sasuke as if he's crazy.

'_Gaara, stealing MY Hina, NOT LIKELY!'_

"Pfft, should I care?" Sasuke grunted in annoyance, her with her fantasy.

"You got me on my last nerve!"

" . . ."

"Don't make me be your fan girl again!" Sakura stomped off to Hinata.

Sasuke sighed, looked at Hinata, then at Gaara.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura placed her hand onto Hinata's shoulder and dropped her arms.

"Hey Sakura."

"I heard you'd be working!"

"Yeah, why bring up the subject?"

"Do you need any help?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, you are the customers anyways!"

"Guests you mean."

"Sure."

The group walked to the Café and they saw Karin sitting behind the counter reading a magazine with her left hand cupping her chin, her elbow on the counter. When they swung the door open, Karin's head perked up from the magazine.

"Hey, Hinata! In time for work, aye?" Karin winked. It annoyed Sakura and Naruto.

"Yup, sure, why not." Hinata winked back at her.

"Is there anyone else here to work?" Hinata looked around, she saw Sasori and she waved at him with a smile. He smirked back at Hinata.

"Yeah, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and this guy name Kiba is here. They're in the back."

"Okay thanks." Hinata dashed off to the back and Karin escorted the rest of the group to a table.

When Hinata approached the door, she was scared what would appear beyond this door. She slowly opened it; a small creak was made as she opened it…. Guess what she found? Ten-Ten & Kiba… Ino & Shikamaru… Playing a game of GOLDFISH! That's right!

"Oh My God." Hinata stared at the deck of cards.

"Hinata! Welcome. Here for work?" Ino grinned big.

"Forget that. Play goldfish!" Kiba asked Shikamaru if he had a 4. Shikamaru replied 'Goldfish'.

"Sorry I can't, have to serve my customers." Hinata's eyes followed to the back of the door which only Ino and Ten-Ten could understand.

"Boys, we should go outside and greet the customers." Ino tugged on Shikamaru.

"What? Why?" Kiba growled at Ten-Ten for pulling on him.

"Cause' I want to and I want to um… uh… Brag about you!" Ten-Ten pleaded mentally.

"I don't care. I wanna play in here!" Kiba whined.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER THERE" Ino punched Shikamaru's back as well as Kiba's.

"WHY?!" The boys demanded or shall I say, clueless boys?

"HINATA NEEDS TO CHANGE!" The girls pulled the boys ears out the door followed by the boys "Ow's" over and over again.

"They're fine, Hinata, ignore them, you'll do fine." Ino called before closing the door shut.

"Wow." Hinata giggled and got dressed.

Back to the group. Sakura and Naruto sit across from each other. Gaara and Sasuke across, Naruto sits by Gaara, Sakura sits by Sasuke.

Sasuke and Gaara were glaring at each other.

Sakura and Naruto smiled at each other for 10 seconds then began whispering.

"Wow, look at the intense glaring, they've been like that since Hinata left and it's been going on for 5 minutes." Sakura peeked at the boys at the corner of her eye.

"Should we stop them?"

"No. We can listen to there conversation and they won't even know were listening!" Sakura flicked Naruto's forehead lightly.

"Right, What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sakura looked back at Naruto.

"What do you think they're glaring about?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Should we find out later?"

"Why not!" Sakura giggled.

When they stopped whispering they both peeked at Sasuke and Gaara. They were glaring at them. They overheard their conversation.

Sasuke and Gaara averted their glares back at each other.

"Listen up, Uchiha. I know you like Hinata. She'll be mine."

"Back at you."

"What do you mean? I don't toy with her!" Gaara growled in a small voice.

"I don't toy with her!"

"Yes you do! You just don't know what it's doing to her and what it's doing to you!" Gaara thought Sasuke was a mad man. Completely clueless. This went on until Hinata popped up.

"Hi Are you ready to order?" Hinata smiled.

"Yes, I'll have a Strawberry Crepe" Sakura started in a hurry.

"Citrus Cream Pancake!" Naruto grinned and looked at Sakura.

"I'm not sure, what would you recommend, Hinata?" Gaara thought.

"That's a tricky question, probably my favorite most of all is the Strawberry Shortcake!"

"Ok, I'll have that."

"Okay, good recommendation!" Hinata gave him two thumbs up, now Sasuke was in a crappy mood cause' Gaara stole his idea.

"What would you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Blueberry Crap." Sasuke blurted.

"Y-You mean Blueberry Crepe?" Hinata officially fears Sasuke's swearing at a Café or wherever she works at.

"Sure" Sasuke face averted away from everyone else.

Hinata smiled at everyone and rushed away from everyone to prepare the food (more like away from Sasuke). After 15 minutes or so, She came back with Naruto's Citrus Cream Pancake, Sakura's Strawberry Crepe, Gaara's a.k.a. Hinata's favorite Strawberry Shortcake, and Sasuke's Blueberry Crap, I mean Crepe!

After an hour of Hinata watching her friend's (plus crush) eating, she told Karin how busy she'll be today. Karin let Hinata have the full day off. She led the group where she thought was perfect.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked again.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed, Sakura was irritated but she tried to calm herself.

"Hinata." Naruto tried to get her attention.

"Hinata!" Naruto tried again. Sasuke was annoyed, wishing he could shut his trap with a fist.

"Hinata, where are we going?" Naruto sighed, Sakura scooted closer to Naruto preparing her fist.

"What time is it?" Naruto continued with his questions. Gaara glared at Naruto along the way until he would shut his mouth.

"Hey.." Naruto raised his voice.

"HEY" Naruto raised his voice a bit louder and higher than the last time. Seriously, Hinata doesn't notice Naruto's calls. People are looking at Naruto. If a ladybug was near Sasuke, Gaara, or Hinata, it would burn up and die. You could feel a very dangerous aura around them.

"HEY!" Naruto tried.

"SHUT THE FCK UP NARUTO!" Sakura punched him across the cheek.

"FOR FCKS SAKE NARUTO BE QUIET!" Gaara pounded him on top of Naruto's head.

"YOU DOBE! YOU FCKIN' GOT ON MY NERVE!!" Sasuke striked his fist against the back of Naruto's head.

Hinata stopped walking and turned around and saw Naruto all beaten up and Sakura smiling. Gaara signaling Hinata to move along, Sasuke just stood with his hands in his pockets of his jeans, his head turned away from everyone.

'_What? Ah, well…'_ Of course, Hinata was yet confused.

Finally! They have arrived at the amusement park.

"Amusement" Sakura started.

"Park?" Gaara finished.

"Yeah, we'll split into groups and meet up with each other at a certain time!" Hinata grabbed out her map of the whole amusement park, looked around for more maps and actually gathered some to pass them to each person.

"We only have 5 people altogether." Sakura counted.

"Hey! Hinata!" A young female voice called behind Hinata.

'_This voice… It sounds like… Could it be??' _Hinata turned around and put up a bright smile.

"Oh my God! Hanabi! What're doing here?!" Hinata hugged her, gracefully swung her around in the air and set her down.

"Father, He died of old age about a week ago.. I'm okay with it now, he was so strict anyways.." Hanabi tried to smile.

"I see…" Hinata's smile dropped into a frown, seeing Hanabi try hard to become happy made her feel a stab of pain.

"It's fine, Neji was supposed to pick me up here so I could live with you! Although I met a fat boy, a girl name Temari, and Konohamaru here. Neji found me too!" Hanabi place both of her index fingers on the corner of Hinata's mouth and directed it up so she would smile.

"Where're they?" Hinata asked.

"Over there" Hanabi turned around, her back facing Hinata, pointing.

"I see." Hinata looked at Chouji eating chips, Temari eating, Neji staring at Hinata and the rest or just watching Hanabi.

"Who're they?" Hanabi pointed her direction to the people behind Hinata.

"That's Gaara. Sakura. Naruto. Sasuke." Hinata pointed to each one as she said their names. Hanabi tugged on Hinata's shirt. Hinata bended down so Hanabi could whisper in her ear.

"I bet the black haired dude, is your boyfriend!" Hanabi guessed.

"Hanabi! I don't have a boyfriend! I'm not even attractive." Hinata twiddled with her fingers nervously.

"What're you talking about, you have the perfect appearance, body, and talent, plus the personality!" Hanabi circled Hinata showing every little detail. Apparently, the group were listening to there conversation.

"Naruto, I feel ignored, left out." Sakura twitched. _'How could they?! Leaving me out!? Have done something wrong?! Think not!'_

"It's just Hyuuga stuff, they depend on each other Sakura.." Gaara added after Sakura's comment.

"Just interrupt them Sakura!" Naruto winked at Sakura. That disgusted Sakura.

"Fine, Fine." Sakura approached the two Hyuuga's and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Ah, Sakura! Do you need something?" Hinata turned around.

"Shouldn't we be, uhhhh, meeting up with the others?"

"Right." As Hanabi turned around and motioned them to come with her.

"Hanabi, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Uchiha… Sasuke." Neji twitched at Sasuke's name.

"Hinata?" Temari glanced behind the shoulder.

"Naru-to?" Chouji munched on his chips.

"Yo! Chouji!" Naruto grinned broadly.

"Temari!" Hinata gave her a quick and friendly hug.

"Well, This evens us out." Naruto said.

"What is?" Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Even group."

"Not really." Hanabi said.

"Really?" Naruto counted 8 people.

"Including me makes 9 doofus!" Hanabi kicked Naruto in the shins.

"Owwwww, she kicked me!" Naruto whined.

"I have a name!" Hanabi kicked Naruto on his other shin.

"Hanabi!" Hinata gently pulled Hanabi back.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Hinata bent down to the bruised Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yeah…." Naruto drooped his arms over Hinata's shoulders. He peeked at the corner of his eyes, eyeing Sasuke and Gaara who've been secretly glaring at him.

"Oh My GOD!!" Hanabi screamed out of nowhere.

"What? What?! What happened!?" Sakura yelled, she'd been gazing at Sasuke.

"T-The Akatsuki Trio will be performing today!!" Hanabi held Hinata's hands and started hopping up and down.

Hinata's attention perked up.

'_Oh, no… Not today, why today?!' _Hinata felt nervous.

"What time?" Sakura wondered.

"8:45 at night!" Hanabi squealed.

"Really? We have 8 hours and 27 minutes."

"What time is it though?" Naruto asked.

"12:18" Temari checked her watch.

"What?! Sasuke and I were going to have our put-down competition 18 minutes ago!" Naruto shook Temari's wrist.

"You can do that tomorrow." Sakura sighed.

"Are we going to be put into groups?" Temari tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, Hinata will decide." Gaara replied.

"Yeah, since there is 9 guests, there should be a group of 4 and a group of 5?" Hinata suggested. Everyone agreed to Hinata's plan.

"Group of 4 will be; Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto!" Hanabi announced.

"Group of 5 will be, Hanabi, Neji, Chouji, Sakura, and Me!!" Temari announced after rushing Hanabi.

'_Damn Uchiha, I bet he's going to make his move on Hinata later…_'Neji paused for that thought while Naruto wagged his hand in front of his face.

"NEJI!!" Naruto cried out into Neji's ear, a moment of shock hit Neji's brain, he smacked Naruto in a position of doing the uppercut of a sword.

"What the hell, idiot!!"

"You were spacing out!" Naruto gave Neji the look he was making while he was wagging his hand.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Then what were you doing?"

…

…

…

"Thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?

'_Damn I'm trapped'_ Neji curled his bottom lip in.

"Groups."

"Why Groups?"

"Actions."

"Actions?"

"Yup"

"Oh, What Actions?"

"Space."

"I don't get that."

"Good."

'_Neji's good at replying with one word.' _Temari twitched at the thought.

"I see, I guess. Good enough for me"

"Okay! Were all set!" Temari grinned broadly.

"Keep an eye on Uchiha." Gaara glared fiercely at Sasuke while his back was turned then turned his serious eyes to Naruto.

"S-Sure." Naruto gave a quick smile but the cold shiver went up his spine slowly.

"Hinata, what do you want to do first off?" Naruto tilted his head up, looking at the Ferris wheel.

"I don't know, I've always wanted to go onto the Ferris wheel."

"Sure, I don't mind, I was thinking the same too." Naruto peeked at Sasuke and Gaara and they both nodded.

"Although they only let in two people in one kart." Gaara shifted his head a bit up.

"Well, how about we do… Hinata and Gaara first, and me and Sasuke." Naruto gave Gaara a wink.

"I'm fine with that." Gaara nodded, Hinata smiled with her head low. Sasuke coughed.

The group headed for the Ferris. When the Ferris wheel was in sight, they found out it was a long line.

"Should we wait?" Hinata gave the 3 boys the _oh-no-what-do-we-do-now?!-I-really-wanted-to-go-onto-the-Ferris-Wheel. _Naruto looked at Hinata seriously then soften up. Naruto surely had an idea.

"How about we plan out that, one of us stays in line, while the 3 of us leftover will head out and find something to entertain us, then we'll all come back here." Naruto scratched his scalp in frustration, because it was either a good plan, unfair plan, bad plan.

"I'm fine with it either way. I'll stay here." Hinata clasped her hands together waiting for a reply.

"Hinata, Are you sure? It might be kind of dangerous.." Gaara looked at her as if she really wanted us to have a bit of fun and motion.

"I'm sure! Go on! Before the line starts moving up faster!"

The boys headed out, the slender figure of Hinata faded out.

"I want to get Hinata something, I mean, just because she let us have a bit of fun and she's saving our place." Naruto looked at the prizes of the games.

Sasuke didn't say a word; Gaara glanced at every prize thinking the same as Naruto. Meanwhile, a prize caught Gaara's eye, so he paused from walking. Naruto looked back.

"Find anything Gaara?" Naruto wondered in his version of concern (wondering with an excited rush through his body, in a joyful way).

"Yeah. It the plush." Gaara pointed.

Naruto's eyes widened. His first glance at the plush reminded him of Hinata. The plush was a pearly colored bunny, with an innocent face, the position looked like twiddling with its hands. It was just like Hinata's eyes. Sasuke watched Naruto sullenly continuously waiting for an answer. Sasuke was coming to the point of smacking Naruto upright with the head.

"You seem shocked." Sasuke's eyes twitched when Naruto gave him the shut-the-hell-up treatment (mumbling and giving him the fist treatment). Naruto and Sasuke gazed nearly intensely at Gaara trying to aim for the plush. Gaara position his arm straight, it seemed that he'd make a perfect aim, as he pulled the trigger, the fake bullet flew past the plushie and stuck to the wall (A hard solid wall WTF?!)

"So close Gaara! Give it to me, let me have a go at it!" Naruto took the rifle from Gaara's grasp.

Gaara stepped away and stood not to close to the cross-armed Uchiha, never taking a glance of each other.

"Nice shot." Sasuke said half joking.

"Shut up raven, back off, don't talk to me" Gaara's eyebrows narrowed down fiercely.

"That was a compliment."

"Oh really? Thanks." Gaara actually thought the 'Raven' meant it.

"… Sike." Uchiha was on FIRE!! Now, the raccoon is major pissed. (OVER A LITTLE THING, I MEAN COME ON! BE A MAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD)

Naruto hasn't even shot yet since the two of them started up. He copied Gaara's stance from earlier. _'Here I go, let make this shot little bullet. For Hinata.. Please.'_

He triggered.

A state of shock for both the blonde, red, and black.

It.

HIT.

'…_He's going to blow up…'_ The red crossed his arms.

'_He's definitely going to blow up'_ The black plugged his ears

"**YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! I DID IT!!**" Naruto jumped up, punching his fists up in the air.

"That's pure luck" Naruto grinned giving his peace sign to both of the boys.

"Good job Naruto, now.. Collect the prize." Gaara shooed him away.

Naruto asked the old man for the plushie, the old man nodded. He came back with it and Naruto's eyes sparkled, he hugged it tightly like a 5-year-old girl.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's left eyelid twitched instantly.

"What?" Naruto twitched along with him.

"Stop acting like a 5 year old girl!"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything!" Naruto stared at his arms.

"Whatever."

'_How I hate being in the middle of these two idiots, especially when they're so called 'Best friends' I don't see any relation of that since I've been here.. Unless… No-no-no that couldn't be! Or could it? Who knows! I just got here, and yeah.. Does Konoha have a… Nah! They couldn't have that cause this place isn't that special! … Or is it? Oh god I have to catch up! I don't want to be left alone… Then again it'd be nice to be left alone… All the peace and oh god it's so serene… I wonder about the main events of Konoha, and when. Don't forge- oh god I really need to catch up with everyone else! I hear voices INSIDE OF ME!! Oh wait.. No those are just the two idiots beside me, I wonder if God can hear me? Can he? How? Now these questions I don't have to worry about! Oh! I just noticed that I'm having my own conversation! Oh no I feel off track of my personality! God, please help me! My other self says "Then stop thinking your about to be--' _Right there Gaara was slapped.

"Dude we've been saying your name 17 times! Plus that douche over there!"

'_Told you.'_ Gaara's other voice faded into the distance of his brain?

"I spaced out!" Gaara rubbed his cheek hopefully if that reason would actually work.

"But you were using your hand motions and you were blinking!"

"I can do all of those and I am still spacing out!"

"Then why are you talking?! Hmmm?!" Naruto threw the plushie he won at Gaara's cheek.

"It's possible to talk and space out!"

"Whatever man!"

"Naruto… What are we here for again?" Sasuke

"Oh god, I have no clue!" Naruto crunched into a ball and thought.

"I have no clue either so let's just head back to where we met Hinata." Gaara made his head start back to the Ferris.

He saw Hinata sitting on the bench, approving they'd go before her.

"Hinata, sorry we're late… Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm completely fine." Soon the leftover boys caught up.

"Hinata! Hinata! Look, Look, Look what I got you!" Naruto held out the plush he won.

"Aww! It's so cute! Thank you Naruto!" Hinata gave him a quick hug.

The corner of Gaara's eyebrow twitched.

'You must be enjoying this… NARUTO'

"Now, Let's go. Gaara is coming with me, Naruto and Sasuke are partners." Hinata walked quickly inside and sat down. Gaara was across.

"I'd rather screw with some girls then hang out with you." Sasuke sighed heavily. He heard Naruto sulking and girls squealing behind him.

'Crap, why here?' Sasuke slapped himself.

"Next," The girl looked down.

Right when Sasuke walked past he told her she was a "Freak" and in exchange she called him "Gay"

THAT went too far. I think he should come up with more comebacks. (Yes, that was me, I called him gay. LOL)

Once the doors closed. Naruto laughed insanely.

"OH GOD! SHE SO GOT YOU!" Naruto laughed but was clueless to even think this included him, but what the heck, Sasuke will tell him anyways.

"Dude, when she said that, that includes you because the Ferris was created for couples and bonds. You're a male, I'm a male, and we have no relation whatsoever. So she thinks were dating, sick minded freak."

"Oh my god. What the fck."

"See my point?"

"Yeah"

"I SEE HINATA LET'S WATCH THEM"

"Nothing better to do, fine."

Hinata was blushing, staring out the window. Gaara was talking to Hinata.

Naruto mouthed the words, but said them at the same time. Naruto was the master at it.

"Hinata, Are you excited about the concert?" Gaara asked.

"A little bit. Itachi seems like a good singer." Hinata looked at him but narrowed them down.

"Yeah, It'd be nice to be a singer." Gaara closed his eyes, imagining being a singer, singing the songs dedicated to Hinata.

'ItachiAbhor'

"Then again, it might be abrasive to be a known singer." Hinata thought how you prolong the songs within months.

As time passed meticulously, they gained surface within about 10 minutes or so.

Sasuke was above pissed, can't believe Hinata actually likes that guy!

Plus, the girl that called him 'gay' switched shifts.

"Damn, that girl isn't here." Naruto shot Sasuke a bitter cackle.

"Piss off" Gaara sighed.

"What time is it?" Sasuke checked his cell but was turned off and was too lazy to turn it on.

"It's 2:24" Hinata double-checked her phone.

"Wow… We just wasted-"

"A lot of time" Gaara finished.

"What'll we do now?" Hinata clung onto Narutos sleeve.

"I have no clue actually, are you tired?"

"No way!"

"Are you sure? I mean, we can just sleep on a bench while I'm watching you."

"Oh Naruto, I would very much like that but I really would like to although I don't want to wake up in 2 hours" Hinata looked down. _'Oh…. I would have loved to see Naruto stare at my sleeping face, how romantic!' _Giggle.

"What's wrong with you? Is this normal for you to giggle out of no where?" Naruto's eyebrow aroused.

"Completely normal, but I giggled because I thought of something that happened YESTERDAY." Hinata lied.

Naruto burst into laughing. "YOU LITTLE WEIRDO!!" Hinata laughed along. (NOT)

"Where do you want to go now?" Hinata yawned barely.

"How about the slimy roller coaster? I heard it is the best roller coaster here." Gaara pointed at the destination on the map on Gaara's right side.

"I guess were okay with that, as long as there is something to do."

As soon as they got there seating, which took 20 minutes to get too. The order went by Sasunaru, and Gaahina.

'_This will be boring' _Sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hinata squished the slime on the seat wondering why there is no bar in front of them for safety.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?"

"I think were going to die." As she began to say that the coaster rolled but to the top slowly.

"Don't worry the seats are very strong it'll keep us from falling, watch." After that, it rolled down fast, Hinata screamed and Gaara kept a straight face, crossing his arms.

The Roller Coaster kept on running for 35 minutes straight. Gaara and Hinata were soaked by water so the slime slipped/peeled off.

"That was so scary! I am never going to ride this from now on!" Hinata hit Gaara's shoulder lightly.

"Why not?!" Naruto lost balance and trampled over a pebble.

Hinata helped Naruto up. "No Handle bars, NO SAFETY!!"

"There is the slime." Sasuke squished the slime 10 times.

"Well, let's go find the rest of the group and get good spots for the concert."

"Aww that's not fun Hinata!" Naruto wiggled.

"Fine. Let's end the fun at 6:45" Hinata's eyelids were heavy.

"Well it's 3:03 so we have 3 hours and 42 minutes left." Gaara glanced at the Konohas greatest digital clock inserted on the rock wall on the far side of the Amusement Park.

"Okay, let's go test our strength." Hinata pointed behind her.

Sasuke went up first, the rock solid ball hit the bell.

Gaara went up second, the rock solid ball hit the bell.

Naruto went up third, the rock solid ball hit the bell.

Hinata went up last, the rock solid ball…. KNOCKED THE BELL OFF THE MACHINE.

"WOW." Hinata's prize was 2 bags of cotton candy. She kept them for later.

"So that took like, 15 minutes.. 3:18" Hinata checked her watch.

"Hey Why don't we hit the mall or something? Then come back around… 7:00" Hinata pointed the mall across the entrance.

"Sure, I don't mind" Gaara shrugged, Naruto gave her a thumbs up, Sasuke said nothing.

"Okay, This means Girls Section First!" Hinata smiled.

**At The Mall (Girls Section)**

Hinata picked out some clothes… Then tried them on, Naruto, Gaara, And Sasuke commenting the clothes one by one like judges.

**Sigh**…

"Hinata sure is pretty, why don't we help her out with clothes since we have nothing better to do." Naruto whispered to Gaara.

"I won't mind." Gaara asked Hinata if Naruto and he could help out, Hinata accepted with a nod.

Naruto, Gaara and Hinata went their separate ways into different Sections, while Fan girls swarm around him since he is alone.

Hinata stared at him, then whispered 'Good luck' and flew away. (Mean by turned into a different direction)

**Time Skip To 6:00 **(I am really lazy)

(Boys Section)

Hinata sighed, eating her crepe.

**Sigh**…

Sasuke, Gaara, And Naruto were browsing the mens clothes. Then a jacket caught Naruto's interest. The jacket was a hoodie, but it had two stripes on both sides, they were black and white, the solid color of the hoodie was orange, There was a Konoha label on the back.

"Hinata! Hinata Isn't this awesome!?"

"Sure is Naruto!" Hinata looked at the Symbol carefully...

"You should buy it, Naruto" Naruto looked down…

"I don't have any money…" Naruto confessed.

" . . . . .I'll lend you some of mine…." Hinata generously handed him, her wallet.

"Aww, Hinata you're the best!!" Naruto shouted. Causing weird looks from people.

"Calm down Naruto. You owe me." Hinata giggled.

"What do I owe you?" Naruto's eyes sparkled, thinking it won't be that bad, since Hinata is a nice girl.

"I want you to take a job." Hinata's eyes flashed.

"Job?"

"Yup. Now let's hurry back at the amusement!"

Yin-Yang: I am REALLY sorry for the late update. I got a writers block, I lost my swimsuit, and I had a lot of stuff going on. So far this is 16 pages… The next chapter will surely be 9 or maybe 5, and then the chapter after that one will surely finish it off! Starting August 10th, I will be away for two days or 5 because of camping. Just telling you.

Sasuke: Finally, away from the writer! I can do whatever I want in my own little world.

Hinata: Freak.

Sasuke: That's cold.

Naruto: PWNED! I think.

All: Sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

Yin-Yang: Okay, Well, I decided to make this chapter uh… 9 pages

Yin-Yang: Okay, Well, I decided to make this chapter uh… 3 pages! Enjoy? I'm sorry I am not the BEST writer (Always think I'm the worst writer here…)

Sasuke: You ARE!

Naruto: omgwtfsasukethatwasreallyrudehowcouldyousaythatilovethisfanficsowhydon'tyoujustfrikinshutyourtrapforonceokayseriouslyiamtiredofwastingallmytimereadingyourreplyandthenboomyou'redeadwithuhhhhhwhatnothingithinkwaitwasisupposedtosaythat?andplusnooneshouldevertalktoyin-yangthatwaybecausesheisagoodwriterinmyopinionsothismeanswarandimeanlotsofitrighteveryoneandhiatachanandhinachanandyougetithinataandwelshallwebeginwiththischapter?!

Hinata: And yes, Naruto did say stuff. A lot. Of Stuff.

Sasuke: I don't understand!

The small group headed back to the amusement so far they had some troubles like Naruto farting in front of Sasuke's face, Hinata tripping casing Naruto to trip onto Hinata Then Sasuke tripped onto Naruto's butt which Naruto farted… Then goes Gaara passing them. _Yeah! Go Gaara! _So Naruto got a few uppercuts (punching), while Hinata cracked up while catching up with Gaara. That was the story.

"Gaara, aren't you tired of running?" Hinata panted a bit, maybe even slowed down a bit.

"Not at all, why?" Gaara kept in place with Hinata, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Well, The boys aren't catching up, I can't even see there figures!!"

"Yeah… Sure…"

**At the Amusement:**

Hinata and Gaara took a break, panting loudly. There bodies collapsing onto the bench. Near the stage where the Akatsuki Trio would perform. Then Naruto snuck up behind Hinata and messed with her hair.

"Naruto?" Hinata looked up, the appearance of the Blondie handing her a drink. Then Sasuke also appeared handing a bottle of water to Gaara.

"Thanks" Hinata fixed her hair.

"How'd you get here to fast?" Gaara asked.

"We saw the other group and they gave us a lift."

"W-What?! How!?" Hinata's eyes grew big.

"Well, Chouji was driving. It's really scary riding with him, he drives like mad!" Naruto made an effect (Explosion).

"Scary." Gaara sighed.

"What time is it?" Naruto checked Hinata's watch.

"It's…. Only 6:45!?" Naruto's head ached.

"We should hurry up and find them." Gaara stared up at the sun, slowly running its way down.

"I can't, I have a headache" Naruto plopped onto the bench in between Gaara and Hinata.

"I can't also, I am worn out and I have a side-ache."

"It's up to Gaara and Sasuke" Hinata peeked at them and you could feel the hatred flowing back and forth from the space between them. How scary.

"Well, Hurry up, be back before the performance crowds up." Naruto winked at Hinata. _He was planning something with Hinata, I just know it.._

The two zoomed off like this was a competition.

"So Hinata, what do you want to do now?" Naruto scooted a bit closer. Hinata backed away a bit, her hands trembled nervously. _'Has Naruto fallen for me? If he is then this will be a problem… Hmm I'll just hope that he doesn't love me the way I loved him, along time ago…' _Hinata's eyes felt heavy, she let them drift off, as her head neatly rests on Naruto's shoulder blade.

"Man, I hope she didn't think I was going to kiss her…. I was going to compare if this friendship necklace will look good on her! Now she is asleep. Lucky chance!" Naruto came closer and closer to Hinata's face and then…..

(sorry didn't know what else to write) He sniffed her. "Yes! She smells good, now my lucky chance!" Naruto locked the necklace together with Hinata's neck. "Now I just have to wait for Gaara and Sasuke"

**With Sasuke And Gaara**

'_God, Why do I I have to be with this loser again!?' _Gaara grumbled.

'_That jerk always has to go with me, I could be with Hinata rather than run around finding that group, they're so stupid. I can't believe they dropped us off then left!' _Sasuke accidentally bumped into Gaara.

"Watch it Uchiha" Gaara glared. Then Sasuke gave a pleasant smirk.

When they both got up, Sasuke pushed Gaara to the ground, and then made a running start, wanting to find the others before Gaara does. By the time Gaara caught up with Sasuke he said…

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find the group."

"Well I already found them" Gaara dragged Sasuke to where Hinata and Naruto are.

"**Crap you…**" Sasuke mumbled. Gaara snickered.

By the time they got there the other group was spying on Hinata and Naruto in a bush behind them. Gaara noticed and decided to ruin the moment. So Gaara blew in Naruto's ear. Which Naruto's head bonked into Hinata's forehead.

"**WHAT!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!**" Naruto twitched uncontrollably.

Then there is Hinata… Wide awake… In a bad mood..

"_Crap…" _Naruto spazzed.

"What time- is… IT?!" Hinata smacked Naruto.

…. Awkward.

"I-I-It's 6:48" Naruto stuttered. Hinata snapped back to reality.

"We better hurry!!"

The group hurried to the stage.


	13. Author's Note Discontinued

AN///

I'm very sorry but I'm discontinuing my story. Well.. This story. I guess I'll just start on a new one o.o ahahaaaa yeah no. hahahaha….. I'm very sorry if you really liked this story. If you want.. You could continue the story, but just change the plot. Or something. Just an idea. Again, I'm sorry. This is my fault I know, I know, all because of my lazy ass and fatness etc.,

Well then….. :D Bye bye~


End file.
